Over Protective Toothless
by Annabelle536
Summary: Toothless is as protecive of Astrid as he is of Hiccup. Maybe even more. 5 times Toothless was protective of Astrid and the 1 time she was protecive of him. Hiccstrid included and Astrid X Toothless friendship. Newly Edited.
1. 1:Falling

**An: After some time, I finally was able to get around in actually editing this thing. Honestly I don't know what happened I really do think auto correct worked against me or something. Anyway I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. Special thanks to SoulOfTears, BlackTea and GuestGirl for being kind when it came to constructive criticism. And SoulOf Tears I actually took your advice to split it into 7 parts and I went back to edit and change things. Thanks so much to everyone who didn't flame (even though by the lack of editing, it should have been flamed).**

**Anyway I hope you like it and tell me what you think. **

**1. Falling**

Astrid was trying, she really was trying but each time she tried she ended up falling on her rear or on something hard, more or less on the ground.

For the past few days since the whole, Hiccup saving Berk from the Queen and becoming the hero of Berk, she was trying to practice her skills on riding the Deadly Nadder that she rode when she and the others were helping Hiccup in defeating the Queen.

She named the dragon Stormfly, since...well because apparently the Nadder was female so it threw off the course of her naming the dragon Storm because she thought the dragon was male...apparently she was wrong. She learned that the hard way, the very hard way.

Anyway once she found out the real gender of the Nadder, she figured she would have to think of a more...feminine name. Sadly that proved to be a challenge since she never was quite well...feminine. She couldn't get the name Storm out of her head, since the dragon seemed quite fond of flying in storms so the name stuck but she couldn't name her dragon by a male name...she couldn't break the news to Fishlegs about the Gronkle that he named Meatlug, he'll be embarrassed once he found out the real gender of the dragon.

Luckily after some time she noticed that the Nadder was light and nimble on her feet. Never missing an opportunity in flying away if danger was near and was rather quick in landing again, seemingly unafraid, reminding her of a...fly.

She had no idea how she came up with it but she did. Stormfly, stuck and the dragon liked the name...after some convincing that the name was both feminine (for the vain dragon) and strong (so Astrid didn't have a dragon with such a girly name).

After Hiccup fell from the sky, which scared the living spirits out of her and made her tear up, something she wasn't going to admit to anyone. It made her realize just how much she came to care for the boy that managed to change her perceptive on not only dragons but life as well.

Currently, said boy was unconscious and still recovering from his wounds, the loosing the leg wasn't what Astrid meant by that it was only fun if you get a scar out of it. So she decided to practice riding Stormfly since she was determined not to be left behind in dragon riding when Hiccup wakes up. If she couldn't beat him then she sure was going to challenge him.

But saying she was riding a dragon turned out to be easier than actually doing it. She didn't understand why she flew Stormfly great during the battle and now that she was back on Berk she couldn't even go to the village center without crashing Stormfly against something.

She wondered if Hiccup had the same problem when he was first training Toothless, who hasn't left his best friends side. He was a noble, loyal, and unique dragon and Astrid couldn't help but feel glad that Hiccup found a friend like Toothless.

Anyway, here she was, Astrid Hofferson flying over Ravens Point with Stormfly. Well trying to fly over the forest with Stormfly. She crashed into anything that was solid and this was staring to get on Stormfly's nerve because she figured that Astrid was trying to ruin her natural beauty. After some time Astrid figured that they were flying well and not crashing into anything and she took this as a sign that they were improving.

All good things come to an end. And sadly for Astrid the end came in a very ugly way.

Astrid didn't realize that the sky was dark and the temperature dropped, not until it was too late, very late.

Like Astrid said the dragon loved storms which is where half her name came from. Astrid just wasn't ready to accept her companions love for storms.

"No, Stormfly! No!" Astrid screamed grabbing on tightly to the rope she was holding onto that was around the dragon's neck that she used as a harness.

The rain was coming down, hard. And Astrid couldn't even see in front of her due to the sheer amount of rain falling and the darkness of the sky. Since when does it start raining out of nowhere?

Ever since Hiccup's near death, Astrid has never been so terrified, and now here she was flying through a storm she didn't notice was going to happen.

It's funny actually when you think about it. She survived an angry Night Fury, the same angry Night Fury that was flying recklessly trying to scare her, being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, riding a dragon alone for the first time, and fighting the Queen dragon...oh and don't forget she was training in how to fight dragons for Odin's sake! Was she really going to die because she was too ignorant on checking for a storm!?

Apparently yes.

It happened to quick. Too quick for Astrid to notice that a lightning bolt flashed right in front of her and that Stormfly, startled that she was almost killed flew back fast not remembering she had a rider on her back and began to hurriedly fly around trying to find a way from the dark sky.

She did. But she found it by deciding to plummet to earth, thus making Astrid hold onto the dragon's neck for dear life, screaming as she went, by the amount of speed the dragon was using. Sure Stormfly wasn't a Night Fury but that didn't stop the dragon from being fast.

Stormfly crashed into a tree after another lightning struck near them. Seriously what was Thor's problem today? Was he angry at her, or just doing this to get some kind of laugh?

Next thing she knows she's hurdling though the air, screaming, knowing she was going to die.

Maybe she was too busy screaming or too busy trying to grab something that she didn't notice a black figure running, and trying to fly but only for a very short distance coming to her aid.

Suddenly she felt something cold and soft wrap around her before she felt herself crash to the ground.

I'm dead. That's it. I died. I'm in Valhalla, she thought.

She opened her eyes and found she was surrounded in darkness.

She would have thought she was dead...if it wasn't for the searing pain she felt all through her body.

Wasn't Valhalla supposed to be calm, and not painful? Who was she to trust the word of a bunch of dead people?

Just as she was about to close her eyes she saw the darkness fading.

It took her only a few seconds to realize that what protected her was a dragon. Not just any dragon but Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless.

With this realization she sat up quickly but immediately regretted after she felt a very painful feeling go through her head.

Moaning she clutched it, closing her eyes trying to figure out why the hell Odin and the rest of the God's hated her.

First she has to go through dragon training, then she flies for the first time on a dragon that initially hated her, afterwards she gets the wonderful idea in trying to fight a Monstrous Nightmare in order to save the boy she may or may not have feedings for, she goes off to battle on a dragon to fight another much larger dragon, she almost loses the boy she again may or may not like, and to top it all off she almost just died by crashing to the ground because Thor decided she needed some quality time with the floor, one that would've been a very emotionally meeting.

She felt something nudge her side gently letting out a soft cooing noise.

She opened her eyes slowly turning to the side to find Toothless looking at her with his big soft green eyes filled with worry.

"It's fine Toothless. I'm fine," Astrid told him with he eyes closed and somehow softly petting his head as he nuzzled into her hand softly, almost as though he sensed her soreness and he didn't want to hurt her any further.

After some moments of just sitting there by Toothless with her eyes closed trying to stop the constant spinning within her head, Astrid decided it was time to go home. She slowly with her eyes closed stood up still clutching her throbbing head but soon regretted it.

Luckily Toothless was still watching her intently, almost like a mother watching her child walk for the first time and caught her with his head before she could crash into the ground. The floor must want a hug, badly.

Astrid breathed deeply still trying to stop the spinning that thankfully was beginning to stop.

After some time the spinning stopped and Astrid was able to open her eyes again and not have the need to vomit.

"Thank you Toothless," Astrid told the dragon meaning it wholeheartedly as she gazed down at the dragon who made a noise that closely resembled a purr, looking up at her with worried eyes but happy eyes as he saw that she could walk.

Ever so slowly Astrid began taking small steps with Toothless supporting her weight so she wouldn't fall. She had no idea where they were but Toothless apparently did know since he steered her in the way that he knew the village was at.

All the while she couldn't help but think how Toothless managed to find her. But she figured that since Toothless was able to hear Hiccup yell when he was being chased by the Monstrous Nightmare, than surely h heard her scream. She also wondered how he got to her without being able to fly, but again she just thought back to how he reached Hiccup without flying either. But her biggest question was why?

Why did, Toothless saved her?

Why did he race across the island to save her from her upending doom? Why would he save her if he didn't like her? Maybe he did like her? Like her enough to save her?

Soon enough they were at the village and Toothless began leading her to where she lived.

How Toothless found out where she lives is completely lost on her.

But there was something she needed to do, something that's been on her mind since she almost died. Something she needed to do before she could get any sort of rest.

"Toothless I need you to take me to where Hiccup is," she told the dragon that stopped at her words.

Toothless turned to look at her with a questionably look on his face...like he was trying to decide whether to take her where his rider is or take her back to her home where she can get the rest Toothless knew she needed. After all she did almost die today.

Astrid stared back trying to convince the dragon to take her where Hiccup was. Luckily no one was out probably due to the storm that by now, stopped raining but that didn't stop the wind from blowing. Everyone was inside including the dragons sheltering themselves from the cold.

Something in her eyes must've convinced Toothless to take her back where Hiccup was since he let out a noise that sounded like a groan before he abruptly turned to the side and sending her to fall from the sudden movement.

Once again she was saved by a dragon, but not by Toothless this time.

She turned to see that Stormfly was the one who caught her.

She wondered where the dragon flew off to. Stormfly must've felt guilty for leaving her or almost getting her killed from the guilt ridden look she had in her eyes making Astrid forgive the dragon as she stood up still leaning onto to her for support since the ground was slippery because of the rain. Astrid gave her dragon a gentle stroke on her neck in an act of forgiveness.

"Go back home Stormfly, you must be tired. I'll be there as soon as I get something important finished," Astrid told her.

Stormfly made a move to protest but quickly held herself back and decided to just obey and go home to the beauty sleep she was eagerly waiting for. Stormfly probably did it because she listened to her rider, or knew her rider was still mildly weak to put up a fight, or...

Toothless glaring at Stormfly from behind Astrid's back and had his lips up in a snarl... with his teeth showing.

Yep, Stormfly was finally listening to Astrid.

Toothless quickly took his place back at Astrid's side and began leading her up to where his unconscious friend was located while Stormfly made her way home. She knew Astrid was in good hands...or paws. After all Toothless did protect her from falling. He was able to catch her rider when she couldn't. And for that Stormfly was grateful for him protecting her when she couldn't. But she would do better.

The hill proved to be a challenge since Astrid managed to slip twice. Each time she muttered on how when Hiccup wakes up he needs to put a railing along the trail to his home.

The third time she slipped, she finally snapped.

She began yelling at the sky as she shook her free hand (since the other was holding onto Toothless) on how the Gods hated her, on how she would punch them when she dies. She even yelled that if they stopped making her life so difficult she'll sacrifice Hiccup as a peace offering.

Toothless wasn't upset on how the blonde girl yelled up at the sky that she was going to sacrifice his friend as some sort of offering to the sky. Or whatever she said. No he wasn't angry, he was amused. He found her to be rather interesting and funny by her reactions, and he understood why his friend liked this girl so much.

She didn't make life boring, nope, not for a second.

When they finally (finally) made it to the top and to Hiccup's front step, Astrid wasted no time in opening the door, she knew that Chief Stoick was off with Gobber making Toothless his new tail fin and were Hiccup can place his prophetic foot in.

Toothless let her enter first which she did and held open the door as Toothless casually walked in as if he owns the place, which in some way he did since he now doesn't let anyone in without his permission. Snotlout learned that the hard way.

Astrid shut the door closed taking in the warmth of the home. She found that Hiccup's home was warmer than her own home, and not because it had a larger fire place.

She looked over at Toothless who was looking at her too.

Something in his eyes told her exactly what he was going to do next.

"Toothless don't you dare,"

But alas the female was too late since Toothless instantly began shaking himself of the water on his skin. The Gods must have must have wanted a laugh because most of the water landed on her, making her all the more wet than she was before.

Toothless must've enjoyed her scrunched up face in disgust and absolute torture since he let out what appeared to be a laugh, throwing his head around in a manner that remind Astrid that he was laughing his guts out.

"Yeah Toothless go ahead laugh and mock me in my misery you useless reptile, "Astrid muttered untying her braid to wring out the water and then proceeded to wring out the extra water from her shirt and skirt (wringing her skirt proved to be a challenge from the spikes, but hey if she managed to cheat death like 3 times then she could wring out her skirt).

Toothless just began to laugh at her, making Astrid glare at him.

She was wet, cold and quite frankly she didn't enjoy having Toothless laugh at her in the mocking manner that he was doing.

But she couldn't forget her reason in why she wanted to come here.

And she found him.

There lying on his bed, still unconscious and with his mouth slightly open was Hiccup.

Astrid moved in a trance to where he was and grabbed a chair to place it next to his bed so she could sit. As she gazed down at him with sad, guilt ridden eyes she couldn't help but feel that this was somehow her fault.

If she hadn't interrupted him when he wanted to leave then he would've left with Toothless to somewhere safe and where he didn't need to fight a giant dragon to save his village. He could've had a life full of adventure and fun with his best friend and she took that away from him because she was jealous that he beat her in something she wanted to win at.

She didn't realize the she was crying until she felt something wet slide down her face. She sniffed trying to hold on more tears but that just proved to be useless because the more she tried the more fell.

Toothless saw her and walked over to her slowly as if he was trying to not scare her. He never has seen a human cry before, not even Hiccup and he found the emotion to be heartbreaking because she looked miserable, more miserable than he has ever seen anyone before.

He gently bumped the side of her head and felt her wrap her arms around his neck just before he heard strange sounds coming from her and he felt his skin become wetter. He knew he shouldn't move, she needed to release all the emotions she kept inside her until now. He saw the face she made when she gazed at his rider and saw that she blamed herself, which Toothless found stupid since he didn't know how or why she blamed herself. She didn't make him fight against the Queen, and she certainly didn't make him train him. But for whatever reason she did and Toothless realized that maybe this girl was more then what she appeared to be. She must be if his rider found her important enough to want to explain himself to her. Why he didn't let him eat her when she hurt him (which now that Toothless thought about was funny if a girl took down his rider without so much of a struggle) and why he took her flying that same day and eventually saving her from falling when they faced the Queen.

But he also realized that the girl was the only one that seemed to be able to control and help his rider. Something he was grateful for.

After another series of silent filled moments Astrid finally detached herself from Toothless.

Toothless saw her tear strained, and red face and to make her feel better he gave her his gummy smile (he didn't want to scare her. Not that she would be scared easily but he still didn't want to do such a thing).

Astrid couldn't help smile seeing Toothless. He was really adorable with his cute little special gummy smile, his very own Toothless smile.

"Now I know why Hiccup named you Toothless, "Astrid laughed wiping a hand across her nose to remove the snot she felt and some of the tears.

Toothless just laid his head in her lap, tired after what happened today. He was a dragon, but hey, even a dragon gets tired after saving his rider's friend from a horrible doom. It's a tough job keeping his favorite humans alive since for whatever reason they liking getting into trouble.

Astrid stroked his head softly knowing he was tired.

She looked back up at Hiccup to find him still asleep. She couldn't help but feel upset by this since she just wanted to see the forest green eyes she has already gotten use too. She wanted to see him smile, laugh, see him being Hiccup, invent, work with Gobber, be Hiccup again, make those hand gestures he does when he's nervous, ride Toothless, and just look at her with his eyes.

She didn't put much thought to it but now she felt that she couldn't' no didn't want to live without him, which was strange since they were only 14 but sometimes you can't just help what you fell.

Slowly she grabbed his hand that sent a jolt through her body being able to touch him even in the smallest touch. She was surprise to find that Toothless didn't growl at her, he didn't even Hiccup's own father touch his son.

"Wake up soon Hiccup," Astrid softly said looking him in the face hoping deep inside that he'll hear her and wake up.

He didn't.

She let out a sigh before she laid down her head besides the hand that she was grasping.

She looked down and saw his right foot intact but she knew if she had sat on the other side she wouldn't find a foot but a prophetic Gobber put together for him. She knew that Hiccup would most likely tweak it to fit his personal style better.

The thought made her feel better knowing Hiccup wouldn't be one of those that complained but he would one of the few that would try to get used to it and not mourn over a limb. Now he and Toothless had another thing in common: both have lost a left limb that would make them rely on some sort of prophetic and maybe on each other while Hiccup got used to his new leg.

Toothless lifted his head and looked at the girl that looking at his rider while she held his hand. Normally he would've growled at people for trying to hurt his rider further, but he saw how gently she was holding it and something told him she would never hurt him intentionally.

Astrid didn't know where her feeling stood for Hiccup. She couldn't say she loved him since she barely knew him, but she didn't really hate him. She thought of him as a friend. And who knows, maybe in the future they would become more than friends. She knew of Hiccup's crush on her and she couldn't really lie that she found him cute in his own Hiccup way. Who knows what could happen in the future.

After some moments of just sitting there she finally detached herself and silently walked to the door.

It took her only a moment to realize that Toothless was following close behind watching her like she was going to fall any second now. Trust her; it took great strength for her not to fall. It's not easy getting her balance after something like falling almost to her death but she was determined in getting her balance back without anyone's help. But she was grateful for the help Toothless gave.

"I'm fine Toothless," Astrid told the dragon who just continued watching her closely.

"Really Toothless I'm fine. I'm just going home okay," Astrid said to the dragon.

She went to open the door and step out only to discover that it was raining, not hard but still hard enough to make her not want to go home, but she knew if she didn't her father would yell at her.

Again it took her just a second to realize that the rain wasn't crashing against her skin like it was doing when she first stepped out.

Confused she looked to the side to discover Toothless standing on his hind legs with a wing outstretched over her, preventing the rain to wet her further. Astrid couldn't help but think that he looked adorable standing on his hind legs.

"Well, you ready Toothless?" Astrid asked the Night Fury since she knew it would do no good in trying to convince him to leave. He's proven to be almost as stubborn as his rider, maybe even more.

Toothless just gave her a smile and Astrid took that as her cue.

It was funny to say the least to watch Toothless walk around like a human.

She was grateful for not getting any wetter than she already is. She was grateful a lot today wasn't she? Maybe today opened up her eyes to be more grateful for the things she has now.

When they finally reached her house she quickly opened the door and stepped inside...

But she didn't close it.

"Thank you Toothless," Astrid told the dragon wholeheartedly.

Toothless was back on all four legs watching her making sure she wasn't going to walk off. She would if it wasn't raining this hard.

Normally she would've gotten angry by getting this sort of help from anyone but because it was Toothless, she made an exception. Maybe they were finally on the road on being friends.

Toothless just made a noise that Astrid thought was like a rumble in his throat.

"He's going to need your support from now on Toothless...He's going to need you to help him like he's helped you...It will be hard but I know that if you help him Toothless, he will get through this," Astrid told him wisely no longer just talking about herself. And she knew it was true because if anyone could be able to help Hiccup get through this, it's Toothless. But she'll help too. That she vowed.

The Night Fury just looked at her knowing exactly what she was talking about and he was glad his rider had someone who worried about him like this girl did. But Toothless knew his rider wouldn't just need his help but from those around him and maybe even more from her.

With one more smile Astrid shut the door happy in how this day turned out. Sure Hiccup is still unconscious, the village is still getting used to having dragons around and not killing them, and the fact she almost died today. But it all was worth it if she and Toothless made a step forward in becoming something like friends. She could only hope.

After that day, neither one ever brought it up nor did anyone know about that day. Not even Hiccup when he woke up and truth be told both Toothless and Astrid liked to keep it that way.

A memory both treasured and the beginning of a friendship both grew to care about.


	2. 2:Afternoon Lunch Surprise

**2. Afternoon Lunch Surprise**

The day started out fine.

It was a few months after Hiccup finally woke up after about two weeks of being unconscious, and things have never been better in Berk. Astrid realized she would have to begin to help Hiccup teach others about dragons. Sure her knowledge was very limited but she made it a habit in going to Hiccup when he was at the shop with Gobber, or when he was out with Toothless, or on his free time, and sometimes she would even visit him at his home to ask him questions on certain doubts she had on some dragon species.

She'll never admit it but she enjoyed these special times with him, even if they were limited.

Hiccup and her were able to become something like best friends (after Toothless of course) and sometimes when he was free he'll help her on her dragon flying with Stormfly (and after the near death experience a few months ago Toothless never missed a session Apparently he still didn't want her flying without his supervision...over protected dragon) and she was proud to say she was getting better. She did enjoy how Hiccup taught her though.

Her relationship with Toothless has become rather platonic both still watched out for the other but not how Toothless watched out for Hiccup, who was still trying to get used to walking on one foot and on a prophetic leg.

She just finished teaching some people on now to carefully tame a Terrible Terror without having them latch onto any body parts Snotlout however, wasn't all the very lucky though.

So here she was in the hall with Fishlegs, Snoutlot, who finally got the Terror off of his hand, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, who also got attacked by the same Terrible Terror they used when they first were training in how to kill a dragon because apparently the Terror still found Tuffnut tasty in the face.

Hiccup was off with Toothless both flying through the skies coming up with new tricks. It was something she takes pride in, knowing she was only second to him.

She knew that both loved coming up with new ideas and that they liked being alone to just be best friends.

And because Hiccup was gone Snotlout found it appropriate to try and flirt with her. It seemed when Hiccup was around he didn't try as hard probably because he saw the kiss she gave Hiccup right after he woke up, which turned out to be both of their first kiss. But when Hiccup wasn't around which was sometimes rare even though both never said they were in a relationship, Snoutlot still flirted to see if he can get her away from Hiccup, which was stupid in fact.

He was failing like always and it was staring to get on her nerves. She would've punched him of course, if it wasn't for the door opening.

She looked up to find both Hiccup and Toothless make their way towards them.

She wasn't able to even get out a greeting before Toothless snapped his head directly at her.

Without warning he let out a loud screech and ran as fast as he could towards her (which was pretty darn fast). They don't call the Night Fury the fastest dragon for nothing.

"Toothless no!" she heard Hiccup yell but it was too late.

Unlike the rest of the gang that quickly ran off when they heard the angry Night Fury, Astrid was too frozen to bother getting away.

And here she thought they were starting to become friends. Apparently she was wrong like many other things she wasn't going to admit.

The next thing she know she's slammed to the ground.

Her back hurts, her head is spinning but like many other times she's too stubborn to admit defeat so easily.

She opens her eyes and expects to see an angry Night Fury in her face about to eat her but it's completely opposite in what she was expecting.

Instead she sees Toothless' back to her as he stood in front of her almost in a protective crouch ready to rip any one to shreds if they got closer.

"Toothless?" She heard Hiccup ask but Toothless was blocking most of her vision that she couldn't see anyone except Toothless ready to pounce on anyone that got near.

She heard Toothless rumble deep in his throat, almost like a warning to stay back.

"Hiccup like what's wrong with your dragon?" She heard Snotlout say and from the side of Toothless she saw him take a step towards her.

This caused Toothless to crouch down lower and growl at him in a warning, making him step back while he held his hands up in surrender.

Astrid couldn't figure out why Toothless was acting like he was acting. She's never seen him this way. Not even with Hiccup and that alone was surprising.

"Toothless is everything okay bud?" She heard Hiccup ask but she still wasn't able to see him. She supposed he was in front of Toothless trying to calm him down.

He didn't calm down however.

If anything he just crouched down lower almost lying on the floor while he continued making low snarling, growling, and sometime snapping noises to the startled teens in front of him while Astrid lay with her elbows propped up so she could try and see what was happening but Toothless had stretched his wings in a way that reminded her that he was now not afraid to attack if need be. That was a surprise.

Astrid was panting by now. She was scared when Toothless just up and ran to her and then slammed her to the ground, not to mention he was now protecting her from Odin knows what.

"Is this it, bud? Is this what your protecting Astrid from?" Hiccup asked from Odin knows where.

It must be exactly from what he was protecting her from since Toothless backed up more making Astrid slightly crawl back before Toothless let out a screech and flap his wings in a desperate manner to get that thing away.

She heard Hiccup begin to frantically say something but because of the desperate noises Toothless made she wasn't able to hear well.

A few moments later she saw something get tossed to the side that appeared to be a snake. It was yellow and black, and rather long.

As quick as it started, it ended because Toothless brought down his wings and got back on all four paws.

She saw how he moved to the side as Hiccup ran to where she was sprawled out on the ground still panting and wondering what just happened.

"It's okay as it turns out Toothless was just protecting you from an eel," Hiccup told her kneeling down besides her, as he signaled to the snake like thing on the ground.

So Toothless was protecting her from an eel? An eel? What was wrong with an eel? Astrid wasn't complaining since she didn't like eel all too much and it took her only a moment to discover that it was the same eel that was on her plate. She wasn't going to eat it. She was actually planning to throw it away. Eel just didn't taste good to her. It was too slimy for her tastes.

"Why?" was all Astrid could say at this point, she was still panting from the fright Toothless just gave her.

Hiccup stood up and out stretched his hand to her, offering it, and she took it as he helped her up.

"Dragons aren't very fond of eels, in fact it was the reason I was able to tame the Zippleback back when we were training," Hiccup explained to her helping her get her balance and once she did he let her hand go and moved to stand to the side watching her.

So that's why the Zippleback backed fearfully into its cage with Hiccup, sneaky cheater.

"Well that's the last time I ever almost eat eel," Astrid promised crossing her arms feeling annoyed but deep inside she was glad that Toothless protected her from what he thought was a danger to her, even if Vikings eat eels all the time. She wasn't going to tell him, she was just happy Toothless cared about her enough to do that. Protect her from the terrible sea snake they call an eel.

She felt something nudge her side and she looked down to see Toothless there with his special gummy smile he only ever lets both Hiccup and occasionally Astrid see.

"Thank you Toothless for saving me against that awful eel. Your my hero you big guy," Astrid told him as she began stroking his head in a thankful manner that made Toothless begin to coo in delight.

"Yeah looks like he was just watching out for you Astrid," Hiccup told her smiling as he watched the exchange Toothless and Astrid shared.

Astrid smiled before she reached into a bowl that was on the ground and held up a salmon she knew Toothless would love.

He did.

"So have fun flying?" Astrid asked Hiccup as Toothless began eating all the fish that was on the ground. He stayed clear of the eel that didn't bother him much since he saw that Hiccup and Astrid were safe but that didn't stop him from watching the dead sea snake almost expecting it to get up and attack. It didn't of course.

"Yeah, still coming up with new tricks and improving tricks but we're getting much better," Hiccup told her as he too watched Toothless happily eat the fish.

"That's great, well I'm gonna go feed Stormfly. Odin knows she would only eat salmon since she thinks the other fish would 'enlarge' her figure," Astrid said of pronouncing the word enlarge with a look on her face that said that, that both amused her and annoy her. Vain dragon Stormfly could be sometimes.

"I came to feed Toothless but by the looks of it he's already fed," Hiccup laughed at the dragon that now pounced over to them before he promptly pinned Hiccup to the ground making the boy groan in annoyance and the dragon to laugh in glee as he began licking his riders face, and further making his rider desperate to get the offending dragon off of him.

"Bye Hiccup," Astrid laughed knowing the boy was in for it before she began walking to the door to go and feed Stormfly, who by now would kill her for being late.

Toothless must've thought she was in danger again since he hopped off Hiccup and made his way to Astrid who was now standing by the open door, looking her over to see if she had anything on her before he made his way to her and sat next to her.

Astrid turned to him with a smile on her face realizing what he wanted.

"And goodbye to you too, Toothless," Astrid continued smiling as she scratched behind his ear where she knows he enjoyed it.

"Now go on and give Hiccup a lesson, I hear he's going to bring back those horrible eels,'' Astrid whisper into Toothless ear in a playful way to make him go and play with his rider who was now getting off the ground and wiping Toothless' saliva off of him.

"Astrid, don't tell him that! Now he's never going to stop watching my every move to see if its true," Hiccup complained looking at them.

"Go on Toothless before he puts another one in my lunch,'' Astrid encouraged the dragon who immediately bound over to his rider and pinned him to the ground as both began to wrestle, or in Hiccup's case, to get away from Toothless who did think his rider was going to do that to Astrid.

With one more look and laugh at the scene Astrid turned to go and find Stormfly so she can feed her.

Now Astrid was sure that Toothless and she were going to be great friends. It was comforting to know that not only will she have Hiccup and Stormfly there if she ever needed help but now she's able to say that Toothless will be there too.

After all if Toothless protected her again but this time from an eel, surely he'll protect her from anything dangerous.

At least she hoped so.

•••-•••-•••-


	3. 3:Boy Trouble

**3. Boy Trouble**

Toothless wasn't happy. No he wasn't happy at all.

You would think that the cause for his unhappiness was because of his riders failure in taking him flying (lately Hiccup has taken back his fascination for inventing all sorts of crazy things he can put on either Toothless or himself), or because those inventions of his rider always have some way in backfiring and sending both in unhappy moods (Hiccup because he failed and Toothless because he crashed into something), or maybe the cause of Toothless unhappiness was because his rider has yet to feed him his afternoon fish.

Yes, this is a very severe case of neglected dragon syndrome, a very deadly issue that needs to be fixed, now.

No happiness, no attention, new injuries, and what's worse: no fish.

Yep he should call a trial for this sort of thing. Make his rider pay in fish. A lot of fish since Toothless just wants his fish.

But surprising, none of those reasons were the cause for Toothless' unhappiness, annoyance or even his new found short temper.

Nope the reason Toothless was so unhappy was because...

Of the boys.

Yes, boys were the cause of his unhappiness.

Toothless honestly couldn't stand them. They were annoying, frustrating and above all: they didn't take no for an answer. They smelled too, not like his rider who had a weird habit of bathing almost every day. He was the only boy that actually smelled nice in the entire village. The rest smelled like fish, sweat or something else that made Toothless turn his nose away in disgust.

Nope, the reason for hating those males weren't because they were bothering his rider, like they used too. But, ever since Hiccup saved the village from the Queen, he's become respected (somewhat) by the other members of the village and the other males his age in the village that weren't the three males his rider mostly associated himself with. They still sometimes teased him but Toothless usually made them regret that, one way or the other.

Not only was his rider growing in wisdom and personality but Toothless was able to see the slight change in his height and the beginning of him getting some muscle. No doubt his rider would be very different in the future. Not like the other Vikings in the village but different none the less.

Now the reason for his hate towards the males of the village was because of the attention they gave towards the female.

His riders mate that is.

Toothless didn't like the looks they gave her when she walked by, or the noises they made when she got near them, or the way they talked to her when she was in the company of her other friends or more often the company of his rider, or even the way they talked about her when she wasn't around.

Over the past 3 years Toothless has been able to see the change in her. She's grown older and wiser like his rider. But in difference to his best friend, she's grown to become less violent (around the people she actually likes, more importantly around Stormfly, Hiccup and of course Toothless), she's become an excellent dragon trainer only behind his rider, a very talented fighter which she uses against the boys that pursue her (Snotlout used to be in that group but lately he's dropped his pursuit for Astrid after claiming she was better off with Hiccup...the truth however was because of Toothless who made it very clear that he wasn't going to let him get her), but the change Toothless most liked about her was her new found affection for his rider (and him since she brings fish which now a days is greatly appreciated since his rider has become a dragon neglecter...poor Toothless).

When she isn't found with Stormfly she could most likely be found walking around or doing something with his rider around the village or the forest or just about anywhere where they could get away from the group of boys that have begun their pursuit of her.

Toothless knew his rider wasn't happy with the attention those males gave his mate even if Hiccup used the term 'girlfriend' which is just weird to Toothless since they both clearly like each other (if they like each other why not mate and get it down with?) but apparently Vikings had their traditions...which again made no sense to Toothless.

Vikings are weird.

But Toothless knew his rider didn't talk about it to not upset her, she still punched yes, but it always ended up with those two attacking the others lips. Toothless supposed they enjoyed doing it since both sometimes made noises of pleasure.

Lately Toothless has found himself growling at any male that got too close to her. That weren't the other orginal 3 male dragon riders, the older 2 males that his rider sees every day and of course his rider himself. So, basically 5 people are only allowed to be around her.

Call him protective but he liked the female almost as much as he liked his rider. He hated the thought of her in danger almost as much as his rider in danger.

You couldn't blame Toothless for his protective nature towards the girl. He's seen her grow from being the violent sassy girl into a more sweet girl (well more around his rider, Stormfly, and him), don't get him wrong she's still sassy and still punches people for different reasons but she holds back now and only chooses to do violence if it's necessary. Something his rider no doubt has rubbed off on her.

Which brings Toothless to another reason on his unhappiness, he can't find her.

With his rider being busy in the shop with Gobber, he's become to busy to take him on his flights. Toothless understood his rider's responsibilities but when it came to it interrupting his flights, well...it got on Toothless' nerve, especially if he wasn't rewarded with fish for his patience.

So he instead found himself taking flights with the female. He enjoyed them yes, but sometimes he missed his flights with his best friend. But he found himself enjoying the flights with his riders mate more and more. She likes to talk to him about her problems, successes, and or challenges and Toothless found it amusing when she retold some story about her childhood, he greatly enjoys the ones that involve his rider making a fool of himself. The rides with his rider were usually filled with comfortable silence and some new tricks, while the rides with his riders mate were sometimes filled with talks, silence or laughter and sometimes she'll try out new tricks as well, not as dangerous or stunt filled like his rider but still pretty fun. And those didn't end up with him crashing into anything or in the sea. His rider needs to be careful since he isn't the one that suffers. Toothless does.

Toothless has been searching almost all morning for her. He's followed her scent but because she has the habit of being at one place to another her scent is all over the place, making it more difficult for Toothless to track her down.

So he decided to find her the old fashioned way: walking around to see if he could pick up where her scent is the strongest or to see if he could hear her somewhere.

He did.

He heard people arguing somewhere, near the docks and he was able to recognize the voice of the female who was supposed to take him flying.

Being the curious Night Fury that he was, he chose to follow it to the docks.

What Toothless saw didn't make him too happy; in fact it made him angrier.

There at the edge of the docks was Astrid and a male. A male Toothless recognized as one of the countless male that have not given up their pursuit of his riders mate.

They were arguing about something and Toothless understood what they were arguing about; the females choice in mate.

As Toothless walked closer he was able to see that Astrid looked angry as she glared at the male while he looked smug about something.

Toothless saw how she began to fume and realized this boy was about to get punched. The boy must have realized too because he grabbed Astrid's arm, the one she was going to punch him with, and pulls her closer to him while she struggled against him fuming all the more as she tried to get away from him. The male instead pulled her closer and began lowering his head attempting to catch her lips like Toothless as seen her and his rider do on occasions, only with his rider she didn't put up a fight like she was doing to this male.

Toothless lost it. He wasn't going to lie, he just lost it.

Something within him snapped at the males attempt to try and force her into doing something she clearly didn't want to do. What got him angrier was the fact he was able to see the short look of fear flash in her eyes.

He's rarely seen her afraid and to have her look afraid because of this stupid male got him all the angrier.

So he did the nature thing any dragon would do in a situation like this.

He charged at them.

Apparently his growling and screeching caught the attention of both Astrid and the male who turned towards the angry, charging Night Fury that was running full speed at them.

Astrid looked relieved at the familiar dragon that lately has taken a protective personality when it comes down to the males around her (Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut excluded since they never or in Snotlout's case rarely tried to court her).

Toothless and Stormfly had gotten the habit to growl and any other male that got too close to her that wasn't a certain male that wore a long green shirt with a fur vest over it, who has brown hair with bangs that sometime got in his face, who has freckles, and of course have a prophetic left leg.

Short words they never let anyone so close to her that wasn't Hiccup. Not that she was complaining or anything though she knew she could take care of herself but she was grateful for the protective side the both dragons had towards her.

Now normally Stormfly would be there right next to Toothless in threatening the males, but she was with Gobber after Astrid discovered a bad tooth in her mouth and took her with Gobber so he could remove it and check her up to see if she had anything else.

She was on her way to go and take Toothless on his afternoon flight since she knew that Hiccup has recently taken up his habit of inventing again, for him and the other riders to make their flying easier on the dragons or inventing new ways so that Toothless and him could fly (sometimes they worked and sometimes they didn't but you can be rest assured that when they don't work out Toothless would purposely ignore Hiccup until Hiccup would cave and give Toothless a decent amount of fish for his suffering).

Sadly her journey was disturbed after Gunnar, a boy she recognized as one of the boys from a group that kept pursuing her even when she made it clear that she wasn't going to go with either of them. She gave them credit, they were persistent but it was staring to get on her nerves, especially when it interrupted Toothless' flight who she knew is desperate for a flight. He hates being grounded.

In Toothless' opinion he needs to be in the air since he's a dragon. So if his rider is too busy to give him his flights, well he'll just find another. He's just happy that his rider taught the female to ride him because if he hadn't, well Toothless would have been a downed dragon.

It wasn't that Gunnar was bad looking; he was the opposite with his brown hair that reached past his ears, his dark brown eyes and the way he has grown lately. It was his snobby attitude that bothered her. He was worse than Snotlout for Odin's sake! He says he was the best and so he deserved the best girl in all of Berk; Astrid.

She didn't like to be treated like some prize or something. She liked being treated like an equal, which is why she liked being with Hiccup.

Hiccup treated her like an equal, he was there to support her when she needed it, he treated her with respect, he never was snobby or anything, he listened to her when she suggested something and he loved her for who she was, with all her faults and flaws.

Gunnar still thought woman belonged in the house to cook, clean and take care of the husband, something she clearly hated. They weren't their ancestors!

He always thought himself as the strongest, bravest, and best looking Viking in all of tribe, though most would say that Hiccup is actually becoming Berk's pride, which Astrid would completely agree with. So it was amusing to see him terrified of a dragon.

Though having a Night Fury as angry as Toothless appeared to be clearly wasn't the best option since Night Furies apparently had a temper. And Toothless was known to be scary when he was angry.

But Toothless wasn't angry. No.

He was completely livid.

Did this male think he could try something like that with Toothless around? He obviously thought he could since he was trying to take his riders mate.

Toothless immediately, once he reached them got in front of Astrid as he crouched down in front of her in a protective crouch as he growled at the man to get away now or get eaten in seconds.

The male just stayed there attempting to calm him down like he's seen Hiccup do countless times but Toothless was having none of.

He snapped at the male sending him flying back... and into the water below.

Apparently when Toothless got in between them, he pushed Astrid behind them and towards the village while he pushed the male over the docks.

But hey, you don't see Toothless complaining at all. In fact it felt good having this so called strong male struggle to keep his head above water.

While Astrid laughed, Toothless did his own impression of a smile as both looked over the docks towards the male that was still attempting to not get eaten by fish. Toothless would just have eaten them. What a waste of fish. Toothless would have felt sorry for spoiling their taste but if he gets to see the male struggle like a Terrible Terror trying to get a fish away from larger dragons then Toothless would gladly push him into the water again. And Toothless knew Astrid wouldn't say no to him, especially if he gives her the eyes.

"Well Gunnar you could kiss the fish instead, because these lips are only for Hiccup, "Astrid told him before she got up from the docks and begin to walk towards the village.

"Astrid!" Gunnar yelled angrily now trying to climb up the dock.

Toothless decided to have a little more fun though before following her.

So Toothless lowered his head towards the male and growled right in his face sending the man further into the sea, letting out a small scream while he did so. That should teach the male a lesson about messing with his riders mate. It should also teach him to stay away from another person Toothless cared about and considering Astrid was not only the second person Toothless cared about right after Hiccup, if not more, but she was also the only female Toothless spent the most time with. Sure there were other human females but Toothless preferred Astrid simply because she was more intelligent, she had sass, but more importantly she entertained Toothless when he was bored.

"Toothless!" Astrid's voice called out to the dragon.

Toothless snapped his head up to look at the female waiting for him with a smile on her face, he knew what that meant. It's finally time for his afternoon flight!

With another smile sent her way Toothless bounded towards her but he turned around to look at the docks to find the annoying male climb up the docks. Toothless quickly sent him a plasma blast. He sent it towards the ground because, well, he couldn't kill the male even if he was tempted too because of the way he was treating Astrid earlier.

This caused the male to let out another scream and send him falling back into the water. Hmm, so the male screeches like a Terrible Terror, amusing.

Toothless turned back to walk with a more happy look on his face. What an amusing day.

"Thank you Toothless, I'm sure that taught him a lesson," Astrid told him as she scratched the special spot she knew he had under his chin that he greatly enjoyed. He did.

"Now come on let's go flying before Hiccup gets out and I have to go and pick up Stormfly from Gobber," Astrid told the dragon who brightened up at the idea of flying.

Without missing a beat Toothless bent down and allowed Astrid to get on. Once she did he took off into the sky. Before Astrid would have been terrified at the speed Toothless used but the more she flew him the more she came to love the speed as well.

As both Astrid and Toothless flew through the sky, on the ground below a lone, wet and sulky teenage boy watched them soar through the sky and he had only one thought going through his mind.

Stupid over protective dragon.

•••**-•••-•••-**


	4. 4:Attack

**4. Attacked**

Everything was fine and peaceful here on Berk on this sunny and beautiful day.

Unfortunately it wasn't sunny since the clouds seemed to be forming to put up one hell of a storm, and the day was far from being beautiful. Nothing was fine, and it was anything but peaceful.

It was about a year after the whole boy thing and don't get Astrid wrong she felt somewhat flattered that boys took a liking to her but it was not the attention she wanted to have because she hated that type of attention from any other boy that wasn't Hiccup.

So here she was, 17 years old and trying to keep Berk from destroying itself since Hiccup and Toothless were off at Ravens point with Chief Stoick and his dragon doing some kind is father-son bonding trip with their dragons. It made no sense to her, but her father and her, weren't just as close as Hiccup and his father.

Things were fine and under control, at least at first.

Astrid was herding dragons to lead them back to the academy to get them safe from the approaching storm.

She was doing fine. Everything was going just fine…until she heard a loud screech coming from the academy.

"Come on girl let's see what's going on," Astrid told Stormfly as both began to fly towards the academy, while leading the dragons there as well.

What she saw did not make her happy.

Nope not one bit at all.

There in the center of the academy was a Monstrous Nightmare (who wasn't Hookfang) and a Deadly Nadder sizing each other up as they circled around each other clearly wanting to attack the other.

Astrid immediately got off Stormfly and ran to where Fishlegs was.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were also there trying to decide what to do though maybe Snotlout could've have done something and come to think of it he was trying to do something. He tried calming down the Monstrous Nightmare like what he'll do with Hookfang. It didn't work however since he ran to the nearest source of water, seems like all Nightmares do that. Set butts on fire.

"What's going on Fishlegs?" Astrid asked him once she stood near them looking at possible fight.

The other dragons were either in their cages or looking at the fight. But none of them interrupted or made a move to join. Seems they weren't too interested in getting hurt for Odin knows what reason.

"We don't know we tried to calm them, but they won't calm down!" Fishlegs said trying not to panic.

It was a cause for panic since now both dragons began to fight. And it wasn't one of those fights where they butt heads and growl at each other before going back and circling the other waiting for the next attack. No this fight included, fire breathing, violent attacks and the others special attacks.

Yeah this was another downside to the training. They now know how to use those special abilities more.

"Well what do we do?" Ruffnut asked watching the fight start to get violent.

It got more violent when the Nadder flicked its tail and shot its tail spines into the Nightmares feet making the Nightmare screech in pain before it blasted the Nadder on its wing.

"We do the only reasonable thing; we wait for Hiccup to get back, they should be back any minute he should be able to fix this," Fishlegs said making the others agree.

But something about that didn't sit right with Astrid.

We wait for Hiccup? He should be able to get this fixed?

Astrid didn't like depending on others. She didn't like the fact that when things got tough they have to go Hiccup to fix it. Hiccup won't always be here to fix these sorts of problems.

And besides, Deadly Nadder's were her specialty. She should be able to calm this one down and then Snotlout should be able to calm down the other Monstrous Dragon.

With the bravery she had at that moment she rushed forward ignoring the protest the others made for her not to go.

She took the opportunity when the Nightmare threw the Nadder off, when the Nadder straight up attack the Nightmare by digging its talons and beak anywhere it could reach.

"Calm down its okay, everything's okay," Astrid tried to calm down the Nadder whom she recognized as one of the males that was new to the academy and perhaps to Berk too.

She was doing find. She was calming down the Nadder and her plan was working perfectly. Everything was going according to plan, until a Zippleback decided to join in the fun.

Before she knew it the Nadder immediately snapped out of his calm demeanor and changed back into its ferocious self as it began fighting against not only the Monstrous Nightmare but now the Zippleback.

The bad news Astrid was caught in the middle, literally.

Another bad news; the dragons for whatever reason began chasing her around the academy, almost as if they wanted her away from their eyesight all together.

"They're fighting of territory!" She heard Fishlegs call out from outside the academy and with the gate closed. It was nice knowing she had amazing backup that she could always count on to be there for her when she really needed them. Right now would be by nice to have back up guys!

"What?" Astrid yelled back running and dodging the attacks before she let out a scream of surprise when the Zippleback chose to block her way of escaping towards the gate, which they held open for her to use to try and get away. Nice to know the dragons loved her so much that they didn't want her to leave.

"Apparently they're fighting for territory," Fishlegs yelled from the side.

"Yeah, Astrid they sort of see you like some threat and they're out to kill you!" Tuffnut added his own sort of support from the sidelines as well.

"Not helping Tuffnut!" Astrid yelled back annoyed as she continued dodging the attacks. How she wished she had her ax with her right now. Why Odin did you chose to today of all days to have the dragons become territorial? Why Odin why!?

She managed to dodge a fire attack from the Monstrous Nightmare before she looked around to see Stormfly fight against the other Deadly Nadder. It was pretty much an even fight since both almost were the same size.

"Help!" Astrid screamed trying to get away from the other two dragons that were now ganging up on her. They probably thought of her the major threat for now, with her gone they could get back to fighting for the territory themselves.

"We're coming Astrid!" She heard Fishlegs yell.

She looked at the Zippleback head with the gas begin to cover the arena with the green gas making it all the more harder for her to see where she was going or where the dragons where or when they would attack.

"What's taking so long?" Astrid yelled while looking around trying to find the dragons. It reminded her how the arena looked when they were first learning about how to fight the Zippleback. But unlike back then she wasn't here to kill it, she had no weapon to defend herself, and as of right now she had no back up.

"We're trying but the gate got stuck with a blast from the Monstrous Nightmare! We can't get in!" Fishlegs yelled.

Great they can't come in to help her and now she can't get out.

Can this day get any worse?

The Monstrous Nightmare managed to find her and that answered her question.

Yes, yes it can.

Great here she was going to die all because she got in the middle of a dragon fight.

She slowly began backing up realizing the only way to maybe get out of here alive was to show the dragon she meant no harm in trying to take away their territory that she was only trying to stop them on killing the other.

As Astrid backed up holding her hands up in surrender when she felt herself bump against a hard surface behind her, she brought her hands to feel the hard surface hoping to Odin that it was the wall.

Again luck wasn't on her side.

It wasn't the wall she bumped into the Zippleback that now had two angry heads staring at her. One opened its mouth and let the green gas shoot out while the other had its mouth open with sparks coming out of it.

By now she knew the dragons weren't going to calm down easily. It would take more than a simple calling exercise to calm these two dragons down, and it could take to have other dragons intervene in the fight which would make the two dragons angry but it would be necessary so they wouldn't hurt the other dragons, people and possibly prevent death from falling upon the village. If bringing the dragons didn't work to separate this fight for territory (and believe her dragons were very protective of their territory and would defend it to their death) then they would have no choice but use the old Viking way to stop dragons, which is what Astrid worried.

Before she could move away from the dragon she felt a sharp pain go through her arm that was so intense she heard a scream echo throughout the academy and was shocked to discover it was her own. As she lay on the ground in pain holding her arm she realized that while the Zippleback had her preoccupied the Monstrous Nightmare sent her a blast of fire that made contact with her skin making it go red. It went right past her arm but it was enough to burn her upper arm.

The Zippleback took advantage of her situation and began closing in on her.

Astrid didn't know what to think. Here she was being attacked by two dragons while Stormfly seemed busy trying to keep the Deadly Nadder from entering the fight and it seemed she was putting on a good fight but since the male seemed to have the upper hand and was managing to pin Stormfly to the ground and he was preventing her from helping Astrid with the other two dragons. Astrid couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing Stormfly into this whole mess. Apparently her wanting to help turned out to be a very horrible chose.

The loud screech that came from the Zippleback caused Astrid to snap out of her thoughts and bring her back into the present.

The Zippleback swept its tail from under her, tripping her and slowly advancing towards her, while Astrid did her best in trying to back away from the Zippleback.

The Zippleback managed to pin her to the ground and both heads were now directly in her face screeching, and before Astrid knew it, for the first time in her life she let out a loud, truly terrified, and piercing scream.

That's what happened when you face death. It makes you do things you never would have dreamed of doing. It brings out a side of you that you have tried to bury and it brings it into the light at your last moments. It brings out what you really feel and who you truly are.

And right now Astrid was shown to be terrified because she never had to face death in the face. Well there's a first for everything.

"Astrid!"

Everything happened fast. Too fast for her to understand that she no longer was facing death, too fast for her to understand what just happened.

One moment the Zippleback was staring her down, one head releasing gas and the other beginning to spark its sparks, and now the Zippleback was off her.

She heard another growl and it took her a moment to see what just happened, as the dust and green gas began to evaporate, the academy was silent.

There right in front of her was someone she was someone not expecting to see for some time, Toothless.

She would recognize the blue/black dragon anywhere.

Before she could question what just happened Toothless immediately began fighting against the Zippleback that had, her pinned to the ground. As she watched the fight between Toothless and the Zippleback, Astrid couldn't help but think, what just happened?

She knew that over time Toothless took on a protective nature towards her. That he liked to make sure she was safe. But never would she imagine that he would actually come to her aid during a fight. That he would actually risk his life for her.

She snapped her attention towards where she knew Stormfly was after she heard another growl, only to discover that Stormfly was now back on her feet fighting the Deadly Nadder with such ferocity that Astrid has never seen her dragon use before, left her stunned.

She heard another roar snapping her attention back to where Toothless was now fighting against the Monstrous Nightmare. Apparently the Zippleback was being handled by both Tuffnut and Ruffnut before they locked him in a cage. Well, its about time!

She heard another growl and looked over to where Stormfly had the male Deadly Nadder pinned to the floor. Stormfly looked smug as she watched Fishlegs take control of the situation and lock the Nadder as well.

Since when did they get the gate open?

"You okay Astrid?" Fishlegs asked her as he walked towards her after locking the cage to the Nadder, Stormfly following close behind to check on her rider.

"What just happened?" Astrid asked deciding o cut to the chase. She was alive wasn't she? That was good enough for her.

"Toothless," was all Fishlegs residents pointing to the dragon who now was corning the Nightmare back into its cage. The Nightmare must've have realized that it was no match for a Nightfury and gave up on fighting for his territory once he saw that the Nadder and Zippleback were somewhere away from his territory, he retreated. But that didn't stop him from having a grudge against the Nightfury that beat him.

Toothless rescued her? It took her only a moment to look around the academy to realize that the gate was blown up...or blasted.

Astrid was now on her knees, still trying to catch her breath and trying to gather her thoughts.

You couldn't blame her. One moment she was almost eaten and the next thing she's saved by her boyfriend's dragon. She never really expected Toothless to do such a thing. Sure they became close over the past 4 years that she would even consider Toothless a brother. Just like Stormfly was her sister. But she couldn't help the surprise that came with knowing that Toothless came to her rescue. That he would come in and fight against a dragon to protect her. Like what he did with Hiccup during his final test.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Not because she was saved, no she was actually quite grateful. But because she just escaped death. That she actually just didn't die.

She felt something nudge her side gently.

She lowered her hands from her face (which she hadn't realized she placed her hands on her face) and slowly looked to the side to find none other Toothless looking up at her with worried eyes. He truly was worried since he watched her try and catch her breath.

"Astrid?" she heard Snotlout ask her uncertain from somewhere in the academy.

She still couldn't breathe properly after the scare she went through. She still couldn't properly breathe since they came out in short pants and gasps as she kneeled on the ground with her head bent down.

The others tried to get closer to help her but Toothless wasn't having any of it.

He wrapped himself around Astrid, holding her close and growling at any one who got close to her. Toothless knew she wanted and needed to have space, time, and peace to clear her mind after what she just went through. It would be terrifying for anyone to get chased around by not one but by two dragons, then almost eaten by one. But Toothless also knew that she must have thought about her uncle. Toothless doesn't know the complete truth behind the story about her uncle but he knew enough to know that it was something she didn't really like to talk about.

"Astrid?" His time it was Fishlegs who asked her.

Like the rest, he was worried about Astrid. None of them have ever seen her broken before. They figured it might be like something her uncle went through. Maybe she felt what he felt all those years ago.

Without a single word each of them left. One by one they left the academy. The dragons were all locked for the storm so really there was nothing holding them here. Except maybe Astrid having what appeared to be a breakdown, but they know that Astrid was in good hands. Well...good wings.

Toothless will protect her.

That practically made up their mind as each left to go to each of their respected homes, leaving Astrid to calm down on her own.

She didn't know how long she just kneeled there. But there was something about the peace and quiet that helped her get her bearings and to gather her thoughts.

It only took her a moment to realize that Toothless was still wrapped around her and there was something in that warmth and the way he was looking at her that made her feel safe...protected and in the comfortable silence with a friend.

It was nice to just kneel there in silence while she gathered her thoughts.

Astrid didn't know what caused her to just shut down like that. Maybe she felt what her uncle felt when he encountered that Flightmare all those years ago. She hated to think that the others saw her at her weakest but she couldn't help but feel that maybe this will change the way they looked at her. That they will no longer see her as the strong warrior that she was. That maybe their respect for her might drop.

Toothless sensing her down fallen attitude nudged his head against hers gently, as though he was trying to reassure her nothing would change and that everything would be alright.

She couldn't help but feel thankful that Toothless was here with her. He was a good friend.

Speaking of friends, Astrid felt something nuzzle against the other side of head and she looked up to see Stormfly.

"Thanks girl,'' Astrid told the dragon moving to stroke her head but winced when she felt the sudden sharp of pain go through her arm.

Both Toothless and Stormfly looked at her worried at her sudden sign of pain.

Astrid shuffled a bit in Toothless grasp to look at her arm only to see the after mark from when the Monstrous Nightmare wanted to toast her. Her upper arm was red and now that Astrid remembers her injury it hurt like Hel.

She grimaced when she lightly touched it wanting to see how bad the injury was. It was a mild burn but she would still need to go to the healer for the herbs to reduce the swelling and to stop the stinging she felt.

Sensing what she wanted to do Toothless lifted his head to look at Stormfly who was looking at her rider with a worried expression.

Astrid didn't handstand anything of what the dragons appeared to be telling each other but it must have been something important since Stormfly spread her wings and took off (but not before giving her rider a gentle nuzzle).

Toothless carefully detached himself from Astrid when he felt her shuffle to see her slowly trying to get back on her feet.

He watched her carefully incase she lost her balance.

She didn't.

No, Astrid showed enough weakness for one day. She wasn't going to show anymore. She would take it like the Viking she was. She would take the pain. She could handle it. After all, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

Slowly she started making her way towards the gate with Toothless walking besides her.

Toothless must've been really desperate to save her if he completely destroyed the gate. Well Hiccup would not be happy about the damaged gate, that's for sure.

Once they exited the academy, Astrid couldn't hold in her small groan.

It was raining hard. At least her miseries could wash away with the rain.

"Well Toothless what do we do now?" Astrid asked the dragon as they stood at the exit looking out into the rain ahead.

Toothless merely grumbled deep in his throat.

"Yeah looks like we're stuck here until the storm lifts," Astrid told the dragon.

Toothless however didn't want to wait any longer. He knew that Astrid needed to go see the old woman who could make her feel better. Toothless knew she needed to treat her wound, if she didn't it would only grow worse. He's seen the damage fire burns have caused other dragons. The pain they felt when they couldn't find anything to soothe it. He knew the marks the burns left on the body if not treated. So he decided to o something about it, something to help her soothe the pain.

He pushed her into the rain.

Astrid not expecting the hard push to her back sent her stumbling into the rain and because the floor was slippery and she was just pushed, naturally she fell on the ground.

"Toothless!" She yelled angrily as she stood back up. Before she could further yell at the dragon for its sudden rudeness she felt her burning arm begin to hurt less.

The burning and stinging in her arm was fading away and she couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss as the pain continued to fade.

Now Astrid understood why Toothless pushed her into the rain. It was his way of helping her make the pain go away. She couldn't help but feel grateful for not only Toothless' friendship but by the way he protected her.

For the first time she loved the rain. It was washing away her pain and all the negative feelings she felt. So out of pure bliss and relief she let out a laugh and began gathering the water in her hands before she threw it in the air laughing and then gather more water she and splashed it against her face, smiling.

Toothless confused yet happy for her sudden change in attitude joined her in her small celebration in the rain.

Neither knew how long they stayed in the rain. They played in the rain, enjoyed the rain as it washed against their skin making them feel clean and new, and for Astrid...

She felt like she grew.

She felt like something changed within her during when she was almost killed in the academy.

Many people wouldn't understand but sometimes situations change people. It makes them grow both in wisdom and personality, it makes them understand life, it makes them become who they truly are, but most importantly, it makes them value what they have and fight for it if it comes down to it.

And she did.

"Astrid!"

She heard someone yell her name making both her and Toothless stop their little celebration and turn their heads to where they heard the sound of someone running towards them.

There running towards them was none other than Hiccup.

Astrid shouldn't have been so surprised to see it was Hiccup. She supposed she should have known it was him, after all, his dragon was with her and he most must have heard what happened to her in the academy.

Bracing herself for the questions that would come her way, Astrid composed herself and turned to face her worried boyfriend.

"Are you okay? Fishleg's told me what happened," Hiccup told her once he reached them.

"I'm fine Hiccup,'' Astrid said rolling her eyes. Really, why did it come off as a surprise that she could talk care of herself?

"Positive?" Hiccup questioned her looking her over point for an injured body part. Astrid had to resist the urge to cover her arm so he wouldn't notice. She'll just tell him if he does notice. Knowing Hiccup he most likely would find out.

"Yes Hiccup I'm fine, all thanks to Toothless, right sweetie?" Astrid said turning to the dragon hoping to Odin that Toothless would get the hint to help her out.

Toothless just looked between them hoping he wasn't going to be caught in the middle of one of their playful fights that they sometimes had for fun or because they didn't agree on something, which happened on some occasions.

"So I guess that's where you ran off to, huh bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon as he ran a hand through his now wet hair. Yep they're going to get sick.

"Wait, what? What do you 'ran off to,' wasn't he with you?" Astrid asked confused by what Hiccup just said.

"Well we were on our way back when suddenly out of nowhere Toothless lifted his head like he heard something. I didn't really pay attention to it since I figured it was some animal that caught his attention. It was after he decided to storm off like something was just calling him that I got worried. It also didn't help that he was heading directly towards the village without a second thought that I realized something was wrong. So we came here as quickly as possible only to discover you got yourself in trouble," Hiccup explained as he finished his explanation with a glare sent her way and crossing his arms.

Yep he wasn't very happy with her considering he told her NOT to start herding the dragons until he arrived.

Astrid just lifts her hands in a surrender motion.

"In my defense you should've have known I wouldn't listen to you," Astrid told him honestly.

All Hiccup did was sigh and raise his eyes knowing she was completely right. They've been dating about 4 years now and he should have known his girlfriend isn't one for following orders, especially his.

Hiccup was about to argue with her, he truly was. He even had the whole plan in his head on how the argument would go, that all was forgotten when Astrid let out a sneeze.

Toothless jumped at the sound and recognized it as the sound he has seen many Viking made when they were sick.

So Toothless, being the over protective dragon that he was began nudging Astrid along to where he knows the lady with the herbs lives. Astrid just complained most of the way but eventually gave up realizing that when the Night Fury put his mind to something he wasn't going to give up so easily. So she decided to just let the dragon lead her to the healer. Hiccup meanwhile was laughing the whole way at the sight of his girlfriend being pushed to the healer by his dragon. He knew he was going to get punched later but for now he enjoyed the sight.

Well at least good things came out of this.

Toothless and Astrid grew closer, Hiccup escaped from dealing with the dragons, and they got out of during their chores for a couple of days while the storm continued.

However, the bad things that came out of it, was getting sick from staying out in the rain, Astrid had to rub a weird smelling herb on her arm. Oh. And Hiccup got punched in his arm for laughing.

The sadder news was that he didn't get the usual kiss that followed the punch.

**AN- Not my best but hey, i tried.**


	5. 5:Insecurities

**5. Insecurities**

Ever since Astrid turned 18 she's seen the ways girls would look at her boyfriend. Astrid never really liked to admit it but she could be the jealous type. It just never showed unless she felt threatened, angered or...insecure.

As much as Astrid would like to deny it, she could be insecure especially once she reached her late teens.

The truth was she sometimes questioned why Hiccup would continue being with her even if she could be violent sometimes, she was sassy, she could be very demanding, and compared to the other girls their age she was plain, while the both girls were more...filled out. She wasn't as, curvy, compared to the other girls.

No matter how much she tried to push it to the back of her mind she just couldn't. She couldn't forget how those girls just threw themselves at Hiccup. HER HICCUP!

She wasn't the possessive type either but those girls just brought out the ugly sides of her.

Normally, on afternoons she would hang around Hiccup but lately due to his father's wishes he has been busy teaching others about dragons and how to ride them, mainly to those girls.

Astrid didn't understand why it was so important to teach those girls who signed up for dragon training, just to be closer to Hiccup. She also didn't understand why Hiccup just agreed to it. Didn't he know it was like some sort of girl law that when you're in a relationship you're not supposed to be around other prettier girls. It brings down your girlfriends self esteem, which is why Astrid was alone in the forest.

After what happened with the Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, and Monstrous Nightmare a year ago, Hiccup was very hesitant to leave her alone. It took a lot of convincing, promises, and punches to get him to leave her alone. He's still hesitant but not as much as before. He's a lot more open if Stormfly or Toothless are with her.

Astrid took great pride that the Night Fury was just as unhappy as she was with the whole girl problem.

Toothless seemed to show no interest whatsoever in the lessons his riders showed to the girls. In fact it seemed Toothless hated those lessons as much as Astrid since he growled at the girls when they try to pet him, he swats them away, and just plain ignores them as best as he can.

Astrid was sure he was mad at not only the girls but Hiccup as well. The training seemed to interfere with his flights, which greatly angered, annoyed and upset the Night Fury that he wasn't able to fly with his best friend, and this ended up grounding Toothless, which is something that he hates with passion.

Usually, Astrid would take him for his flights but Hiccup being the idiot that he is, named her his second in command, his partner, his substitute... his help.

Astrid would have been thrilled. Knowing she was trusted enough to be his second in command, his partner, and she would have loved the title. Unfortunately, the title came with, responsibilities. Responsibilities like...

Being there in every class, being present during every time he gave lesson, and being there for every moment that the girls flirted with him.

Hiccup being Hiccup didn't see what they were doing and so he was obvious. Astrid however knew exactly what they were doing.

They were trying to take her boyfriend away from her, and that brings her to her current problem.

Today was like any other day. She wakes up to Stormfly's face every morning to take her on her morning flight, she eats at the hall with the other, meets Hiccup and brings fish for Toothless, they talk about random things as they walk to the academy, Hiccup gives some speech about what they will learn, and Astrid spends the rest of her afternoon watching other girls flirt with her boyfriend.

Sadly today wasn't the normal perfect day. You could taste her sarcasm.

Today, the leader of the group trying to get her boyfriend, Siva, took it to a whole new level.

Normally she wouldn't pay so much attention to the class since she chooses to lurk in the back with either Toothless or Stormfly. But since Stormfly likes the attention she gets from the girls who praise her beauty, Stormfly chooses to be around them just for the attention…traitor.

So it was just Toothless, her and the attitude of wishing to be anywhere but here. Toothless and she would get so bored that both would sneak away during Hiccup's class to go flying or just anywhere but there. That always ended with Hiccup giving her a lesson on how since she's second in command she should be present all the time in case she's needed. This just makes both Toothless and Astrid roll their eyes and mentally recite the speech he always gives them in their heads going word by word in a mocking manner.

Anyway, Siva decided to get extra close to Hiccup by asking for a special flight with none other than the dragon that only Hiccup and Astrid are allowed to ride on: Toothless.

Toothless hearing his name snapped his attention to his rider with a hopeful look on his face. Astrid thinks that he was hoping the class was over and they could finally go flying. Or just away from there. Or getting the fish he's promised if he doesn't go off with Astrid, usually Astrid would pay him more in fish if he leaves with her…and for Toothless it's not a hard decision at all in deciding in who gives him more fish.

When Hiccup began mounting him, Astrid could see the happy look on Toothless face at the thought of finally being able to fly with his best friend. That was until Siva got on in behind Hiccup. Astrid was left on her own since Stormfly was showing off her beauty to the other girls and Toothless was looking like he was stabbed in the back (maybe he was since Siva held on tight to Toothless' skin and not the saddle).

The first time since Astrid had known about both Hiccup and Toothless, Toothless refused to fly when Hiccup told him. During the whole time Hiccup tried to get Toothless in the air, Astrid was laughing. She wasn't laughing because Hiccup look frustrated with his best friend (even though that was pretty funny) but the look on Toothless face; he looked unhappy, bored, resentful, and mad. From that look alone Astrid knew Toothless was not happy with Hiccup. No he was far from it.

So Astrid did the only thing she could do for not her boyfriend but for the dragon that has become not only her friend but her brother as well. She called him.

Astrid had this special little call Toothless and she invented. It was a short tune whistle. Astrid had a special call for both Stormfly and Toothless that she would use on occasions when she needed them or when she lost them. They always listened to her when she did the calls. Now a day's Toothless prefers answering her calls instead of Hiccup's since he was being a bad dragon owner. She took pride in knowing this.

Upon her whistle Toothless immediately bound over to her sending both Hiccup and Siva to the ground.

Astrid petted and cooed at the dragon understanding his unhappiness before she looked over to where Hiccup and Siva were.

Hiccup by then was helping Siva up, apologizing to her for Toothless' behavior.

But Hiccup was smarter than that and threw her a quick glare. He's been hanging out to much with her if he managed to almost pull off her death glare.

Astrid rolled her eyes before she silently made her way out of the academy not wanting to deal with that anymore.

She walked to where she knew she could have some peace, quiet and place to think, the forest.

She sat down on a rock she recognized as the rock she sat on when she discovered about Toothless. Whenever she would take walks in the forest she would always end up at Toothless' Cove. It was big, quiet, beautiful and a wonderful place to be alone.

She didn't understand Hiccup one bit. She thinks maybe she never truly did. She never really understood his knack for inventing, almost getting himself killed and most importantly, his choice of girlfriend.

Siva is everything a boy would want. Long black hair dark as coal, her pale skin, and her big brown eyes that got anyone to do something for her. Heck there was a rumor that when they were little Hiccup and Siva were supposed to be betrothed but since Hiccup was frail and sickly when he was little the arrangement was called off in case he died. He didn't obviously, but the arrangement was never really made. Some say that the Chief's wife didn't want the, betroth to happen.

Siva was sweet (when she wants to be), she was kind and gentle (again if she wants to be) but most importantly she comes from a well respected family. Astrid didn't.

She's rough, her moods depend on the situation and the person she was talking to, and her family after what happened with her uncle was still frowned upon by some of the villagers, even if they got things cleared up after the Flightmare incident.

By now the insecurities were eating away at her. She wasn't like Siva who was more developed than the other girls. Siva wore more mature clothes, her long black hair would flow behind her in waves, her eyes were open for anyone to see, and she was treated like a lady by the rest of the tribe.

Astrid?

Astrid wasn't as developed as Siva, Astrid still wore her normal clothes though she was experimenting with different clothes to wear since winter was almost here, Astrid still had her hair in its usual brains but, again she was experimenting since her hair was more soft and long, and it was staring to get in her way, her eyes were still hidden slightly by her bangs, and the tribe treated her like they always treated her. Nothing really has changed, which is why her insecurities showed more and more.

Lately things have been changing in Berk.

More sports with dragons are developing and the one she was looking forward too, was something the original dragon riders (Fishleg's, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Hiccup and her) came up with. Something they called Dragon Racing. They still haven't worked out the full details of the game but they're on it.

But with Hiccup busy with the new classes, Snotlout and Fishleg's taking care of the other dragon duties and Ruffnut and Tuffnut doing what they do best; destroying things, well things have sort of been put to the side.

Astrid let out a groan getting off of the rock and falling onto the ground below extending her limbs wide trying to be lazy for once.

She usually comes out into to Toothless' Cove when she wants to think and just get away from the stresses that life on Berk brought. Now she found herself escaping more to avoid Hiccup's new status with the girls in the tribe.

It wasn't his fault he grew from the scrawny, weak boy that couldn't even lift an ax for the life of him into a man who was now proving in becoming one of the best fighters on Berk. He could lift an ax without even trying now. Years of dragon riding worked out pretty well for him.

So here she was wondering what she could possibly do to save her relationship. Maybe she's overreacting. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe them staring into each other's eyes wasn't them falling in love but her imagination. It was her imagination that fueled the insecurities that was causing her to think her relationship with the boy that showed her an entire new life was slipping through her fingers.

Before she could dive in further into her insecurities she heard a rustling behind her.

Astrid got up from the ground and into a defense stance. She may be unarmed but she could still throw a couple of good punches and kicks. She may be a dragon rider but she would always be a warrior at heart.

As the rustling grew louder, Astrid got more ready to fight if need be.

She didn't fight, because though the trees emerged a dragon. Not just any dragon, Toothless.

Immediately Astrid dropped the defense stance she had going on, at the sight of the familiar dragon.

"Toothless? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked the dragon wondering g if he followed her just to escape the tortures of being used in a class to demonstrate to a bunch of girls who don't even care about training a dragon. She gave him a look that was practically ordering him to go back to Hiccup's side.

Toothless meanwhile had other ideas.

He walked up to her and sat down in front of her on his hind legs.

He just sat there, looking at her, like he was waiting for her to do something.

Astrid just stared back not understanding what the Night Fury wanted.

Slowly, Astrid sat back on the soft green earth beneath her. And that's how they stayed, just stating at the other, filled with silence.

Toothless then motioned his head towards her. Like as if he was signaling her to go on.

And for some strange reason Astrid understood what he wanted. He wanted her to rant out her problems.

Now normally Astrid would use her ax to express how she feels. She would practice her skills out on some innocent trees to get rid of her anger, but this morning she left it at Gobber to get it sharpened and by the time she realized she had no ax with her to release her anger, Astrid decided to just think. She needed to think about the situation and not hurt innocent trees. That and because she didn't want to risk having Hiccup see her do the march of shame to get her ax and then go to the forest where he would no doubt be waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath she finally let everything out.

The jealousy she felt of the other girls, the anger she felt when those girls flirted with her boyfriend and treated her like she was scum (and maybe to their eyes she was but that didn't mean they had to act on it), the sadness she felt when she would feel like Hiccup didn't want her anymore or that he deserved better than her, how much she missed just hanging out with him, the natural feeling of being herself when she was around him, she spilled everything out to Toothless, even the insecurities.

Everything, she talked about everything that was on her mind that was weighing her down and had her upset.

She even talked about the time she heard the girls talk about her behind her back. How they judged her about her looks and attitude, and how she shouldn't be the one dating 'The Great Hero of Berk' and the 'Best Dragon Master Around' since she was just some girl with no family name.

Toothless listened to her, watching how she got up and paced around while talking about everything. He sensed she needed this. That she needed to clear her mind. He was silent through it all...well except when she brought up those girls. That's when he growled and that put a smile on her face when she realized that someone was listening to her. She would sometimes talk about this with Stormfly but she would sometimes go and look for a water puddle so she could look into her reflection and admire her beauty. Stormfly listened to her but not like Toothless was listening to her right now.

When Astrid finished she sat back on the floor wishing desperately she could just stop the tears from falling down her face. Talking about everything reminded her why she was out in the first place. She hated showing signs of weakness and she hated feeling this way but something about just being out here alone with Toothless made everything okay. She felt normal around him like she didn't have to hide anything from him. That he wouldn't judge her for anything.

Toothless merely walked up to her not really knowing what to do. He never has seen her upset before. Sure there was the time she saw his rider unconscious and when she held his hand but he's never has seen her this upset** because** of his rider.

For the first time he felt resentful towards his rider. He shouldn't treat his mate like this. He shouldn't pay attention to those females who weren't even worth fish. He has a perfect mate and he's taking her for granted. Toothless just didn't understand the sudden change in his rider. Every night he would listen to his rider goes on and on about this female and how she was perfection and, now that he has her, he pays attention to other females instead of his mate.

His rider didn't even know that his mate left when he talked to the other female. Toothless didn't want to be there any longer. He was bored and didn't like the way his rider wasn't taking him flying. What was worse was that the female that always takes him flying when his rider is too busy was also being forced to participate in the training classes.

He came to care about his riders mate like a friend and sister. He liked having her around. She always made his rider happy with just a simple smile, she was always there to support his rider, and basically she was his rider's defendant. And she brought him fish when ever she came to visit!

So why didn't his rider realize that his mate was upset and that she left?

Toothless decided to follow her. After last year with the whole dragon fight he didn't like having her alone without Stormfly, his rider or any other of the humans. He didn't want to lose her. She was too important to his rider and Stormfly. And now she was important to him too. She's the only human female that he actually likes, and the second human that he likes.

He expected to see her angry and waving her weapon around trying to slay the trees.

What he didn't expect was to see her on the ground looking lost.

So Toothless did what any other friend would do for their unhappy friend; he comforted her and listened to her while she talked about her problems.

He knew his rider was behind most of her unhappiness, he wasn't expecting to find out that those girls were also behind the reason she was unhappy. As if taking his rider away from him wasn't enough, now they took his riders mate unhappiness too!

Toothless slowly walked up next to the now crying female not knowing what to do exactly.

He expected her to push him away like what he's seen her do with his rider now it seemed she was behaving opposite today.

Because the next thing Toothless knows is that she launched herself on him, crying into his skin while her breaths coming out fast and shallow.

Toothless stood there frozen, not expecting this sort of behavior from her but it seemed today was the day that all her emotions that she kept deep inside were finally let out. Every emotion she's tried to keep hidden for years was now coming into the light.

After a couple of moments of Toothless standing there not knowing what to do, he decided to do what he did after he saved her from the dragons and when she was frozen in shock. He wrapped himself around her in what Hiccup had named 'The Dragons version of a hug.'

They must have stayed there for hours. But by the time Astrid calmed down and separate herself from Toothless, the sky had darkened.

With this new found information Astrid quickly got up and wiped any remainder of her tears. She cleaned off as best as she could so it didn't look like she spent the past hours crying with Toothless as her only comfort.

She should feel ashamed by the thought of what she did. But she couldn't help but feel glad. Truthfully she felt better and she felt like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She would deny that she cried to other people but there was so something about having Toothless there for her. It was relieving to have someone there for her, someone other than Hiccup and Stormfly.

"Well Sweetie let's go back. I'm sure Hiccup is looking for you," Astrid said turning to Toothless who was watching her with a look in his eye that told her, Yeah right.

Great even a dragon didn't believe her. She was losing her touch.

"Come on Sweetie let's go," Astrid told the dragon giving him a scratch under his chin making him coo in happiness. Astrid let out a small laugh.

So Astrid and Toothless began walking back to the village.

"Well Hiccup should be coming out any moment, want to wait for him or go home?" Astrid asked Toothless as they stood outside the academy.

Toothless made a grunt while looking away from the academy and toward the village.

"Yeah I don't really want to be here either," Astrid commented knowing what Toothless wanted.

With that both friends turned to leave but unfortunately today must seem to not be Astrid's day.

"Hey Astrid!"

While Astrid let out a groan, Toothless let out snort that in dragon meant, great here come's the bitch.

And boy did she come.

"We were just wondering where you went, or more like where you flew off too,'' Siva asked as her and her little gang walked out of the academy and towards Astrid and Toothless, who turned to face them with miserable looks on each of their faces. Astrid because she hated this girl more than anything on earth and Toothless because this female was the most annoying human he's ever met. And that's saying something since he knows the twins.

"What do you want?" Astrid sneered, easily slipping back into her normal violent self.

"Oh nothing just wondering when you were going to stop using him," Siva said using that sweet and innocent tone that made Astrid just want to punch this girl senseless until her pretty little face resembled something that a dragon a maimed. Well Toothless could do it for her.

But what she said caught her off guard. Using him? Who was she using?

"Using who?" Astrid asked still not dropping her angry attitude but curiosity was eating at her.

"Hiccup," Siva said simply with a smile on her face trying to act innocent.

Using Hiccup?

Why would she use Hiccup? She wasn't that type of girl! She wasn't the type of girl to only like a boy because of his status! She wasn't one to snoop that low!

"It's a shame that Hiccup doesn't realize that he could do so much better than you," Siva said in that to sweet and fake tone.

Astrid stood there. She would've punched her in the face but what she said caught her off guard.

So Astrid was left gaping at her while Siva continued her little speech.

"I bet the only reason he was dating you was because he's afraid if he breaks up with you that you'll beat him up. I mean really Astrid why would a man of Hiccup's status go for the likes of you?" Siva sneered as she took a couple steps closer to Astrid that she was now in her face.

By now this girl would have been on the ground screaming while holding her bloody nose. The punch Astrid would have delivered if it weren't for the words coming out of her mouth.

"You're just holding him down; he doesn't need someone of your status Astrid. What he needs is someone of a higher status and understands the life that is expected of him. He needs someone like me who is respected within the tribe and isn't feared just because she knows how to throw an ax and a punch. He doesn't need another scared and weak **Hofferson** who acts all strong but when the time comes too it freezes in fear," Siva sneers right in Astrid's face by the time she finishes.

Something in Astrid broke at that moment.

Something in her just broke in a million prices and it hurt like nothing ever before.

It only took a moment to realize that what broke wasn't a bone, that it wasn't a dream, that it wasn't even her pride. Right now she could care less about her pride.

No what broke... was her heart.

Because deep inside Astrid knew she was right, that no matter how hard she tried she would never be worthy of Hiccup. For the first 14 years of their lives she spent ignoring him, pretending he didn't exist, and when they were in dragon training she was so rude and mean to him that her behavior disgusted her right now.

Siva was right also on her status. That she would be better since Siva knew something about running a village since, her family is considered to be the second or third most important family in Berk. She was right in bringing her uncle in this as well. And after what happened last year with the dragons, Astrid knew she was right about that too. She wasn't as brave as she thought she was.

No matter how hard she tries she was never really worthy of Hiccup.

That thought alone crushed her.

That she will never be worthy of the Viking that was always looking on the bright side when she would look at the dark side, that the sweet, sarcastic, patient, polite, and kind boy that taught her about how there was more to life than just slaying dragons, wars, and blood, that the boy who taught her how she didn't need to be on defense her entire life but that she could be let her guard down, that she could change.

It was thoughts of never being worthy of anything no matter how hard she tries that crushed her.

It was not her day at all.

"Aww, look the little Hofferson is going to cry because she knows I'm right," Siva laughed and making the other girls laugh as well.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Astrid was never the one at the end of the teasing. She would always be on the other end giving the threat or not involved in it at all. She didn't understand why this was happening to her now that she was 19. It was supposed to happen sometime earlier when she was more of a teenager than almost an adult. She wasn't supposed to cry in front of others. She wasn't supposed to show weakness in front of anyone.

But being told that she was practically scum and that she wasn't wanted did something to her. It broke her heart and made her realize that she was just some fake.

Astrid would be ashamed to admit but for a moment she considered running, running away from her problems. Running away from everything that was making her feel awful.

Something stopped her.

Or someone stopped her.

Toothless jumped in front of her growling loudly at the girls in a manner that told Astrid that he was deeply angry.

The girl not expecting an angry Night Fury back away with fear in their eyes as they eyed the angry Night Fury that looked like he wanted to make them his dinner. Or in Siva's case, his new personal chew toy.

Astrid realized that for the first time Toothless was always there to protect her. He was always there when she needed someone to talk to or more like rant to. Toothless protected her from falling 5 years ago and that he protected her against the rain. 4 years ago, he protected her from an eel that he thought was dangerous to her. That, 3 years ago he wasn't happy about the attention she got from the other boys, protected her from boys and went even as far as to threaten one in his own little way. And just last year he went as far as risking his life to protect her from 2 dragons. Even for a Night Fury taking on 2 dragons shouldn't be easy even though he went against the Queen years ago.

Astrid realized that Toothless never really judged her. That he looked past the strong warrior image she built for herself and he saw something else, something that maybe he found in Hiccup too and that made him protective of her.

Astrid finally understood that not only did she have Stormfly who cared about her as well but now she had Toothless there too, to always count on when she needed it. He proved it after the way he comforted her when she was having a mental breakdown a year ago and how he let her cry out her sorrows a few hours ago.

Toothless was protective of her because he cared about her.

Knowing this pushed Astrid back into her normal fighting self who doesn't take anyone making her feel small or pathetic.

So she decided to do something about it.

She decided to fight back.

"You know Siva you're completely right," Astrid said no long feeing the urge to cry but the urge to mess up her pretty little face. With her fist!

"Oh, really?" Siva asked confused yet happy that she was finally going to be able to get Hiccup for herself.

Astrid nodded stepped around Toothless, who watched her confused but he didn't drop his defensive crouch. No if that girl made his friend upset again; she was going to be eaten. This time for sure!

"Yes, you see Siva, I might not be of Hiccup's status like you said, but at least I know what I see," Astrid said circling Siva alone since the others backed away when they realized that Astrid was back to being Astrid and that she was going to fight. That sent them double thinking about teasing her when they saw the look that crossed her eyes. Odin, help Siva.

"All you see Siva is a Viking with status, a Viking that is considered a hero here in Berk, all you see Siva is a dragon rider, dragon trainer and the son of the chief who is the heir to the Hooligan Tribe," Astrid said to Siva who quite frankly wasn't enjoying seeing this side to Astrid. It made her scared.

"I don't see just any Viking. What I see Siva is a man who is just trying to be the best he is for his tribe, for his friends and for Toothless,'' Astrid said giving the dragon a stroke on his head while he looked up at her confused in where she was going with this but even Toothless couldn't help but feel that she was going to fight back her own way. Toothless was looking forward to it. After all words hurt better than punches.

"Hiccup is more than just a Viking. He's the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, creative, sarcastic, outrageously crazy in his stunts on Toothless-" the dragon just did his own imitation of a scoff at Astrid's words-" and he might be obvious to a girls advances, and not understand girls in general."

Astrid and the girls didn't know that a certain auburn haired boy with a prophetic leg was listening to the entire conversation. He's been standing there hidden in the entrance of the academy since the girls walked out. He would've walked out but he wanted to see where this went. He wasn't going to lie; he wanted to interfere when Siva brought up the whole status thing and even more when he heard that Astrid was going to cry. But hearing Toothless growl stopped him. Hiccup has never heard Toothless growl like that, he was even more shocked to see Toothless standing in front of Astrid protecting her.

Like Astrid, for the first time Hiccup realized how protective Toothless became over Astrid through the years and he couldn't help but feel glad that Astrid had someone protect her when he or Stormfly couldn't. Stormfly herself was standing besides Hiccup and when she heard that her rider was upset she wanted to go to her but Hiccup stopped her.

This was Astrid's fight and if she needed back up Toothless would be right there.

"I know that you think that I'm after his title but the truth is...I'm not," Astrid said. She took a glance at Toothless who looked at her giving her silent message with his eyes that she understood, Go for it.

And she did.

With a deep breath she turned back to Siva who looked like she just realized that she wasn't going to get Hiccup anytime soon. Instead she was most likely going to get a punch out of this.

"I fell in love not with the chief's son, but with the stuttering, brave, crazy, smart boy that showed me a different life, the boy that showed me I can be myself and not this warrior all the time, the boy…no, man that keeps on showing me new things everyday and never makes life boring, the man who invents to try and help others or to improve his flying, the man who tried so hard to be something he's not, only to discover that he's different for a reason, the man who appreciates the small things, the man that is the reason why I changed and Siva you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you take someone like him from me without me putting up a good fight!" Astrid said angrily while she death glared Siva.

Everyone was frozen, shocked.

Toothless just had this smug look on his face as he watched the girls at a loss for words.

They were just shocked on what Astrid just said. They never heard her so determined and defensive on anything. It made them think that maybe she did love Hiccup, that her feelings were genuine for Hiccup, some of them in hearing her felt guilty for judging her.

Even Hiccup was lost for words. He never really expected Astrid to say something like that. He didn't really expect her to explain herself to these girls, but then again they did sort of push her. And Astrid sort of is unpredictable.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest person alive to have someone like her as his girlfriend.

Toothless walked up to her and nudged her, making her look down on him and smile. Toothless admitted that he felt this sense of pride go through him. He took comfort that he helped get Astrid back to her normal violent and hostile self to the humans she didn't like but that she remained loyal, kind, and loving towards the humans and dragons that she liked.

"So the next time you want to take Hiccup away from me prepare yourself for one hell of a fight,'' Astrid threatened and promised as she got in Siva's face which Astrid would take great pride in knowing that it showed fear.

Fearfully Siva nodded knowing full well that when Astrid threatens she doesn't just do it to scare people but she went through with it.

"Good so if you know what's good for you never try and take my boyfriend away from me again, got it," Astrid told Siva.

Once again Siva nodded.

Astrid smiled before she looked down at Toothless who looked up at her.

Both smiled (well Toothless did his impression of a smile).

They both shared a single message.

Go for it.

Before Siva could think of anything else something collided with her nose.

And it hurt like Thor himself hit her with his hammer.

It was then as she lay on the ground, bleeding, with the other girls surrounded her, that she realized that Astrid Hofferson herself just punched her in the face. And Odin all mighty did it hurt. Siva could see now why no one disrespected her, made her angry or crossed her when she was in a mood.

"That's just a warning punch Siva, flirt with my boyfriend again and I'll make it a lot worse," Astrid promised her as she glared at the girl on the ground.

Toothless wanted to make sure that this female never hurt his friend again that he immediately walked over to her and began growling in her face making the girl even more afraid. As if having an angry Hofferson in her face was bad enough, now she has an angry Night Fury too!

"And I'm sure Toothless would also make it a lot worse if you take his rider away from him, right sweetie?" Astrid said kneeling down next to the dragon, placing her hand on his head was while Toothless growled even more at Siva.

Once again Siva nodded before she stood up with the help from the other girls.

Astrid looked at Toothless who looked at her and both smiled at each other.

At the look on their faces Siva couldn't help but feel frightened. It's a known fact that smiles were codes for something evil lurking in the mind.

Before she knew it both Astrid and Toothless growled at her, sending her and her little gang running back to the village.

Both Astrid and Toothless began laughing...well Toothless did his own throaty version of a laugh.

"Well that sent her running huh, sweetie?" Astrid chuckled standing up but still standing by his side.

Toothless smiled up at her with his famous gummy smile before he promptly pinned her to the ground. Astrid not expecting the sudden attack yelped in alarm before Toothless began licking her all over the face like what he'll do with Hiccup on occasions. Astrid would've pushed him off but he looked so happy, and truthfully she was happy too. So she endured it, even if it meant having his slob on her face for days. Hey, at least it has healing properties, right?

Hiccup smiled at the sudden burst of affection Toothless showed Astrid. It was nice knowing that both had each other's back in some way.

After a couple of moments of licking, laughing and poor attempts to escape, Toothless finally got off of Astrid who sat up laughing and wiping the dragon's saliva from her face.

"You my protective friend are a heartless saliva filled monster," Astrid teased up at Toothless as she sat on the ground looking up at Toothless who nudged his head against hers.

"Thank you, sweetie," Astrid told him.

Toothless stopped and realized that he was going to see yet again the soft side of her that she rarely let anyone see.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed, thank you for giving me the strength to fight back and thank you for protecting me," Astrid told Toothless seriously before she placed a kiss on his head, before she rest her head on his, just thinking that she had a great friend, her best male dragon friend.

"It's refreshing to see the great Astrid Hofferson punch someone that isn't me,"

Both Astrid and Toothless got up and looked to where the voice came from only to be found with Hiccup walking up to them with Stormfly trotting of to them, happy that she can finally be with her friend.

"We'll if it isn't my boyfriend coming to grace us with his presence," Astrid said to him maybe a little colder then she intended, but come one give her a break she just straight up punched someone hard after a long time of not punching anyone other than Snotlout and occasionally Hiccup. At least she still had her touch.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck realizing he was in for it.

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Astrid," Hiccup said really meaning it. It wasn't like he was purposely ignoring her; it just was, well, he's been busy!

"I really do love you Astrid, and I really do appreciate you," Hiccup said trying to lessen that glare.

Astrid crossed her arms and glared at him. Hiccup must not know or he forgot, but over the years she's grown to read his expression and body movements that aided her in finding out if he was lying or hiding. And right now, he was hiding something, and he must not have realized it.

"How much did you hear?" Astrid asked him figuring she could start somewhere other than having him possibly finding out about her insecurities.

"…Everything," Hiccup told her.

"Well, your really shouldn't love me since I'm just some poor village girl," Astrid told him brushing him aside and walking over to Stormfly.

"You know I don't care about those things Astrid," Hiccup said as he watched her pet Stormfly that cooed at her riders touch while Toothless stood by Hiccup, watching his two favorite human work out there problems. Stormfly and he didn't understand why they just didn't mate already. They both clearly wanted too.

"Well you should, Siva's right," Astrid said even though she gritted her teeth at that foul name and saying that she was right.

"Okay you must be ill if you just admitted Siva's right," Hiccup said incredulously at his girlfriend.

"Hiccup I'm being serious,"

"So am I,"

"No you're not! You're taking this like some joke!"

"No I'm being reasonable! You're the one that doesn't understand!"

"How do I not understand?!"

"Because you don't understand that I can't love anyone that isn't you Astrid!"

Silence.

That what was heard after Hiccup's declaration?

Astrid stood by Stormfly with her mouth and eyes wide open, shocked.

Did he just say what she thought he said?

They've never really said 'I love you,' to each other because they knew what the other felt. So saying those words have never been said frequently since they didn't need the assurance that they loved each other.

Hiccup, though shocked at what was said knew that it was true. He didn't understand why Astrid would feel that way but he did hear the argument and could understand somewhat in where she was coming from. He just didn't know why he had to say that. Maybe it was the spur of a moment type of thing.

With a deep breath and mustering all the courage he had inside he walked over to Astrid who was frozen on the spot watching him. He took this as a good sign, sort of. At least she hadn't run away or punched him.

"I really can't imagine falling in love with anyone but you since you're the only one that keeps me grounded, you're the only one that challenges me, the one who isn't afraid to call me out, the one who believes in me when I don't, and the one I can't imagine not having in my life," Hiccup told her taking her hands and looking at h still shocked face.

"Please tell me your not proposing,'' Astrid whispered looking him dead in the eye.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. Even through the hard times she still managed to make some kind of joke to make things lighter.

"No, no, not for a while, at least, but really Astrid you shouldn't feel so insecure about me loving you, and about the status…? I don't care and I'm sure my dad doesn't care since he's already calling you his 'future daughter in law'," Hiccup chuckled lowly holding her hands closely to his chest.

Astrid smiled up at him. Since when did he get taller than her?

"Even though I'm not really treated like a lady?" Astrid finally gave into the insecurities, Odin, how she hated that, giving in the insecurities.

"We're Vikings, Milady, I don't think we really care for being formal and noble," Hiccup told her.

"Milady?" Astrid asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, figured since you call me babe sometimes might as well give you a nickname," Hiccup explained.

He didn't really know why Astrid called him babe. Just one day they were racing and he was in the lead with her just behind him when she shouted "Don't fall off Toothless, babe!"

In short words he fell...into the sea...with Toothless...and letting her win. Toothless refused to look at him for a few days after that. Hiccup finally got Toothless to look at him at the cost of fish, lots and lots of fish.

She didn't stop calling him that. Not that he complained or anything. He liked the nickname, especially when she said it in front of the boys who still thought they had a chance with her. He liked the jealous faces they made. But he felt more satisfaction when she told him in private.

"But you make me sound old," Astrid complained even if she really did like the idea of him calling her that. It made her feel loved.

"No, I make you sound mine," Hiccup said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him while he crashed his lips with his.

Toothless and Stormfly just stood by, watching their riders do that weird human thing where they eat each other's lips.

And Toothless being the over protective dragon got in between them making Astrid laugh at Hiccups groan.

"Go on your best friend needs his daily flight," Astrid laughed stroking Toothless head while he purred.

The truth was, Toothless didn't separate them because he wanted this flight with his best friend (even though it was part of it) but the truth on why Toothless separated them was because he still held some sort of grudge towards his rider. Who didn't follow his mate who was clearly upset? What type of a mate does that isn't there for his mate when she needs him?

He didn't want that to happen to her again, Toothless came to care for Astrid. Which is why it hurt him seeing her so hurt, to see her tears, to hear her sob against her skin, and to see her so devastated all because she felt insecure.

Both Astrid and Hiccup just laughed and took their dragons flying for the rest of the evening, enjoying each others company.

Since that day not only did Astrid and Hiccup move forward with their relationship but Toothless made it one of his goals to make her feel appreciated and loved.

Not only that but Toothless became even more protective of her. He growled at any boy or girl he didn't like and even made some run away screaming.

Astrid didn't complain, no she was just too happy to have her over protective dragon friend have her back


	6. 6:Whipped

**6. Whipped**

Over the past 5 years since the day when Toothless protected Astrid, their relationship has gotten better.

With the new found sport they named Dragon Racing, everything was going fine.

But sometimes Toothless tended to be a little over protective of Astrid and she found it both nice and annoying. Nice because well she never really had anyone be protected of her. Sure Hiccup was protective of her but he didn't attack a boy that wanted to court her, at least, not that she knows of.

Their once was a boy that wanted too, but things didn't end well with him. The boy was lucky Stormfly gave enough pity to pull Toothless away from him, but she added her own threat to the boy. Short words the boy never really talked to her again and every time he saw her Toothless would growl at him making him run the other way.

It was annoying when Toothless became a bit too protective.

He took on this attitude where he would walk to her home after his morning flight (Hiccup finally made time for his best friend and now both spent most of their time traveling to discover new places, which Hiccup would mark on his map), she would have a fish waiting for him too, and Toothless would always walk her home.

When they first tried Dragon Racing Astrid got hurt when they were launching the sheep. Toothless wouldn't let her anywhere near the racing ground. It took a lot of convincing from her and from Hiccup. Hiccup took a little convincing for her to get back into the racing but Toothless. It was like he was waiting for her every time she tried to sneak into the race. Stormfly was a little reluctant but in the end agreed. Toothless only agreed after weeks of promising that she'll be fine.

Despite this it seems they couldn't escape the one thing The Hooligan Tribe hatted more than Alvin the Treacherous and that just so happened to be pirates.

Yes, pirates, really Astrid didn't know what happened.

One moment she's flying Toothless since Hiccup got stuck talking to his father and busy with the Academy that Toothless went in search of his favorite female human to give him a flight. Like she said one moment they're flying, then the next she feels a sharp pain go through her arm only to find out that it was an arrow. She lost control of Toothless and both fell into the raging sea (once again Astrid was to ignorant to check the sky for a storm...she still didn't understand how it went from being bright and sunny to dark and rainy).

The last thing she remembered before she slipped unconscious was Toothless swimming towards her in a doggy paddle while wearing a desperate look on his face.

When she woke up she found herself surrounded by Toothless in a way that reminded her when he wrapped himself around her a year ago.

The good thing was that she was safe and with Toothless who was safe too.

The bad news was that they were captured by pirates and that she had an arrow still embedded in her shoulder.

Yeah it sure was her lucky day.

What made it all the more amazing was that she knew she had to remove the arrow from her shoulder or it might get worse?

So with a couple pulls that made her face scrunch up in pain, Toothless looking at her worried, she didn't manage to pull the arrow out and after a couple more tries she gave up.

She resulted in lying back on Toothless, panting and trying to think on what she can do to get not only the arrow out but to get Toothless out of here. She knew these particular pirates are known for their killing of dragons and keeping parts of the dragons as prizes from the kill.

She felt the familiar nudge and she turned tired eyed to face Toothless who whined at her appearance.

Astrid had dark purple circles around her eyes that gave the impression that she was exhausted, she looked more pale than usual, her braid was loose and her hair a complete mess, her front clothes were stained red from the blood she lost, and she was losing consciousness but Toothless could see that she was willing herself to stay awake for him.

It was times like these that Toothless admired her strength, her will.

Toothless once again gently nudged her again after moments of not hearing her or feeling her move.

He heard her mutter something and that was good enough for him to know that she was alive, for now at least.

When he heard her mutter and felt her vibrate against him. He looked down at her to find her with her eyes closed and to shivering. The protective side of him wrapped a wing around her holding her closer and trying to keep her warm from the night air and he was able to see from a small window in the cage they were locked in under a ship.

"Hiccup,"

He heard her mutter and for a minute he also wondered where his rider is. Surely he would notice that not only his best friend was missing but his mate too.

All he smelt at is moment was Astrid's blood. Like Hiccup's blood it was a smell Toothless never wished to smell again.

As he laid here with Astrid protecting her from the other humans he thought about what lead them being here.

All he remembered was flying his evening flight with her when she suddenly cried out in pain; she lost her footing on him and both fell to the sea.

It only took him a moment to realize that he was the target. The arrow was never supposed to hit Astrid! It was meant for him!

Toothless remembered that Astrid made him dive down before she cried out in pain. He looked down at the female he cared about like a sister and came to the realization that she protected him against an arrow. From being killed.

She protected him.

Now he was more determined to get her out of here.

That was until the door to the cage opened and 3 figures walked in.

Toothless growled at them, wrapping himself around Astrid tighter willing to do anything to protect her from these humans that intended in hurting him but turned out hurting his riders mate and his friend.

The large one the middle pulled out a strange long thing Toothless didn't recognize. It looked like a long black eel.

It only took him a moment to realize that that thing hurt, a lot.

Astrid slowly blinked her eyes open, willing herself to wake up and to think of a way to get Toothless out of here. She really didn't care what happened to her as long as she got Toothless out of here safely.

It took her a second to realize that Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

She thought about where he could've gone and it was answered a second later, a loud and hateful whine.

With a gasp, she realized that noise was Toothless. It reminded her of the time when Toothless was being held down by the other Vikings when he first came to the village to save Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare and getting himself caught in the process.

A second later she heard a loud slash, like when the woman in the village would whip their clothes against a surface. The noise was followed by whimpering. Again Astrid knew it was Toothless.

Her blood ran cold the moment she put the prices together.

A loud whip like noise followed by Toothless either growling or whimpering and the cheers of men Astrid knew were the pirates.

They were whipping him.

A game, it's not often you find a Night Fury since they are rare, and Toothless might as well be the last of his kind. She knew pirates or dragon hunters were known for their ruthlessness towards the creatures they hunted to trade or for pride. This time it's for pride, its not every day you catch a Night Fury.

She heard another slash; Toothless replied roaring in pain which caused the dragon hunters to cheer at the Night Fury's pain.

A moment later the process repeated and Astrid has had enough.

She couldn't stay down here while they hurt Toothless. After all the dragon has done for her, she needed to repay him. Not only that but the sound of him in pain killed her and she couldn't just sit her listening to him being tortured.

However there was a slight problem in her goal in saving her friend.

She still had the arrow in her shoulder.

All it took was another of that Odin awful sound of the slash and Toothless cry to make up her mind.

With a deep breath and a hard bite to her shoulder she yanked the arrow out.

Naturally she let out a small cry of pain into her shoulder where she bit into it, hard before she finally got the arrow out and throw it to the ground.

She looked down at her bloody arm that was bleeding freely now.

Finally after 4 years of wishing she had her ax she finally had it.

Somehow she managed to carry it along with her in case she ran into trouble. After the dragon attack and the girl problem she decided it was better to never let the ax more than a couple feet away from her. This worked to her advantage since she brought it with her today.

Grabbing her ax and moving to the cage door she realized it was one of those cages where the door was opened by a key, thank you Odin for this gift.

Thinking about Toothless in pain gave her a reason to not give up but to find a way to get to her best male dragon friend. She had to get him out of here. Night Fury's were rare and no doubt he'll make a good prize to whoever killed him, something that she would not let happen, over her dead body.

Coming up with a solution that could or could not work, but deciding to try it anyway after another cry she wedged her ax between the bars of the door that were more narrow than the outer ones, she leaned to one side.

Luckily for her the bars weren't made of strong metal which made it easier to make the bars expand with the ax. Sadly the ax slightly bent as well but right now she could care less. Hiccup could fix it.

Finding the bars expanding enough for her to slip past she did. She had to suck in air to make herself skinnier and she had some trouble getting through but she was proud to say she did. Take that Snotlout who said her petite size wouldn't get her far!

She followed the cries to the upper deck and luckily on her way she didn't make contact with any pirates or dragon hunter, eh, she'll just call them Dragon Pirates.

She opened a door to reveal that about thirty something men were in a circle chanting Odin knows what.

Through the men she was able to see a man with a whip like thing moving around. She moved behind a box to see closer through the men's bodies only to discover that, the single man was holding something. She gulped when she realized it was a cord. A Viking whip that can be used in battle but Dragon Hunters have taken a liking in using it to torture dragons they caught before killing them.

Astrid's eyes widened when she saw him with his back facing her and noticed something standing in front of him, growling and crouching on the ground, Toothless.

Before she thought about it she raced forward punching the Dragon Pirate's aside not caring if they saw her.

She could've stopped the man by shoving him aside but the cord would still collide with Toothless. So she did the only thing her mind thought in that split second.

Protect Toothless.

And she did.

A searing pain ran through her cheek as she dropped to the ground holding her cheek hoping that the pain could go away and willing for the tears not to spill. But Odin Almighty did it hurt!

Toothless didn't know what happened. After the men took him away from Astrid he was hauled over to the deck where a man was waiting for him with a long snake like black thing in his hand.

Toothless didn't think twice about attacking him but when he was about to pounce, the man raised that strange thing over his head and brought it down, it hurt and bad.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, moving around each other wait in for the other to make a move, but each and every time Toothless would try to attack he'll get hit. So he decided to look for a way out. He didn't find one. So he resorted in letting the humans have their fun. At least this way they wouldn't hurt Astrid.

When Toothless thought the man was going to hurt him again he braced himself for the hit, the hit that never came, the hit that never came because someone took the blow for him. Someone protected him from the blow.

From the familiar figure and cry, Toothless immediately knew it was Astrid.

But she was down how did she get up so fast? All Toothless remembered was that she was Astrid and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

That much Toothless knew.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," that man with the cord taunted.

Toothless growled at the man as he got in front of Astrid not letting her get hurt again. Not again.

"You didn't think I'll let you have all the fun did you?" Astrid rasped out standing up and taking her hand away from her bloody cheek from where the cord made contact.

"Was worried you were too hurt to join us," The man said.

Astrid found it funny that they didn't know the other but they were able to talk like two old friends who haven't seen each other on ages. Odin, why are you fond of putting her in these types of situations?

"I can take a little bit of pain," Astrid said blinking trying to get the slight feeling of dizziness from her head. The dark sky was helping but not the cold that came from the wind; blowing Astrid's hair around since it came out from her braid.

"Well it's nice of you to join us, so tell us why train these...beasts, when it's easier to kill them," the man said using this tone that was really starting to make Astrid mad and that wasn't a good thing at this moment.

She already was angry at him for hurting her friend she didn't need him making her angrier since she didn't have the strength to go and beat him up.

"Your right, it is easier to kill them," Astrid agreed with him weakly feeling a little tired now that she thought about it. It's not easy staying up after you pull and zero from your shoulder and save your friend from being whipped and in the process getting whipped yourself.

Toothless just looked at her wondering if she got hit in the head that's making her sound this way, maybe she did get hit pretty hard.

"Without dragons we can have the peaceful life we always wanted. With no one to take our food, no one to scare away the animals, no one setting the village on fire so we wouldn't have to keep rebuilding houses," Astrid began listing still dizzy but going through with what she was saying.

Toothless looked at her not knowing why she was saying this but he wanted to hear what more she had to say.

The rest of the Dragon Pirates just wondered why they hadn't just killed them already. They're Vikings, surely they could take on dragons.

"They still are the reason why some of our livestock goes missing, or why some of the houses go up in flames, and why we sometimes get hurt. Some dragons are nice, some are rude, some are awful, some are vain," Astrid said smiling remembering Stormfly and how vain she can be.

"And some are annoying when they keep pestering you for a flight," Astrid said keeping that small smile on her face as she remembered how annoying Toothless can be when he has to wait for his flights.

Toothless took this as an insult and wondered why he chose her of all females to like. Maybe it was because his rider does. Or because she gives him fish.

"But that's the thing about dragons, they're unique and special and each of them is important in some way. We don't have to do so much work now that the dragons help with some of it, that could've taken us weeks to complete, and all they ask in return is somewhere to stay and something to eat. We can always count on them to protect us, to be there for us like friends when we really need them. We Vikings don't see dragons like you do, we don't see pests that need to be killed because they're different, we see friends that will be there for us, listen to us, and help us through in their own little way," Astrid said seriously to the men before she looked down at Toothless who looked up at her.

"And some of us Vikings don't even see dragons like friends...we see them like family that would always help us get through the tough times, that will stand by our side no matter how hard it can be...and that will never leave us," Astrid said as she smiled down at Toothless who gave her his gummy smile.

They were interrupted when clapping was heard only to discover that it was the man with the cord as he looked at them in an almost pitying way.

"Such a beautiful and moving speech," He said dryly moving a little forward.

Astrid instantly moved in front of Toothless while he crouched down lower growling at the man.

"But we're dragon hunters,"-ha she knew it! -"We don't care about dragons, we just want them dead," the man said as he stood right in front of Astrid.

"A Night Fury will prove to be a very fine dragon to have hung up in my wall as a reminder of this day," the man said to her getting in her face.

"You're going to have to kill me," Astrid sneered in his face before she did the one thing she knew her late mother would be either proud of or disgusted at. In this case most likely proud.

She spit in face.

She bets he wishes he wasn't so close to her now.

"Why you little!" the man growled as he jumped back wiping his face with his hand while Astrid was left grinning. Bull's eye! Literally in the eye! Her aim certainly has improved over the years!

He looked up at her, fury clearly in his face as he turned red. Astrid didn't know if it was because he was angry or because a girl just spit in his face. She supposed both.

"That...can be arranged," He growled pulling out a sword and pointing it directly at her. Good he fell for the bait.

"Go ahead," Astrid challenged willing to do whatever it takes to get Toothless out of here. She could only hope that he would take the opportunity to jump off of the boat and swim all the way to Berk. Why did he have to get rid of the prophetic Hiccup made for him that allowed him to fly on his own…? Oh right, because Toothless refused to ride with Hiccup on him rather than with him.

She gripped on to her ax tighter, willing to do whatever to protect Toothless. It was an uneven fight but even in her weak stage she could still take out a few, she will need to.

Before the fight even began they heard a loud squawk.

Astrid let out a small laugh knowing exactly who it was.

Through the clouds she was able to make out the familiar dragons and smiled at the all too familiar figure of Stormfly. She has never been happy to see her beloved friend than at this moment.

She let out small gasp as she fell to the ground on her knees feeling beyond dizzy and weak. Guess she couldn't up the fight she wanted.

Toothless immediately got in front of her to see why she fell.

What he saw, he didn't like.

She looked tired and weak, her eyes were dark, and she looked a lot paler than usual.

Toothless looked over to her shoulder that she was holding an arm to it. He frowned at the amount of red that surrounded her shoulder and the red that was seeping through her fingers. He nudged her hoping she would respond.

"It's okay Toothless, you're safe," Astrid said feeling very tired from the hard day. Or from the amount of blood she lost and was still loosing.

Toothless whined before he turned his head to see his rider landing on Stormfly before he jumped off and ran to them. Toothless smiled running to his rider to greet him.

"Yeah, I know I missed you too bud," Hiccup laughed when he felt Toothless tackle him and lick him in the face. Great dragon spit. But Hiccup could care less right now.

It was a happy reunion between two best friends, two brothers really.

Sadly it didn't last long.

They heard Stormfly whine.

Both friends snapped their attention to where the dragon was whining and nudging something on the ground, or someone on the ground.

Toothless immediately jumped off of his rider and made his way to the female he wanted to protect but in the end it was she who protected him.

He couldn't help but whine when he nudged her and didn't get a response. He nudged her again but she remained on the ground colder than usual.

He looked over at Stormfly who nudged her rider but again Astrid didn't respond.

Toothless made a move to nudge her again but was pushed to the side by his worried rider.

Both Stormfly and Toothless watched as his rider picked her up gently and yell something to someone.

Toothless didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here so they could help his riders mate, his friend. The friend he wanted to protect. But didn't. It was her that protected him and Toothless, found himself saddened that this was all his fault. He should've tried harder to get them out.

"Okay, bud, think you can fly?" Hiccup asked his dragon still holding Astrid after he yelled to Fishlegs that he found her and that he would take her back to the healer. The dragon hunters were to busy trying to escape the attacks from Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Fishlegs was supposed to help him find Astrid.

He found her. But not in the state he wanted too.

He expected to find her fine and fighting, not tired, weak and hurt.

Hiccup honestly wanted to beat the person who hurt her but he chose in focusing in getting her help.

Toothless gave him a look saying yes. Even though he felt sore he knew he was the only one fast enough to get her back.

Hiccup carefully placed her on his lap while he adjusted his feet on Toothless.

"Come one bud," Hiccup encouraged.

That was all Toothless needed before he shot in the air, followed by Stormfly who refused to be left behind and worry about her rider and friend, she did her best to keep up with Toothless.

"You're going to OK Astrid, I got you, you're going to be OK," Hiccup told her as he held her tighter trying to look at anything other than the injury in her shoulder that was still seeping blood. It reminded him at he failed her. If only he had listened to Toothless when he wanted his evening flight he wouldn't have gone out to look for Astrid and both wouldn't have been captured by pirates.

For the next few days after they arrived with the healer, Toothless and Stormfly refused to leave Astrid's side. Stormfly would stand outside while Toothless stood guard inside, both protective of the injured Viking girl.

Hiccup came up every day to see her and for the first few days she was unconscious from the blood loss from where the arrow entered her shoulder.

It took every ounce of Snotlout's and Tuffnut's strength to hold Hiccup back from going and killing the man that whipped her in the face while Fishleg's listed reasons why it would a have been a bad idea.

When Astrid woke up days later the dragons and her friends (specifically Hiccup) were glad to see her alive and kicking.

Luckily Astrid was only bed ridden for two weeks and in no time she back to the skies. Or more importantly back to Dragon Racing, which she seemed to be the best in if Hiccup didn't compete too but even then she still came up with new tricks to best him. Something she took pride in.

For weeks Hiccup was reluctant to go off with Toothless for fear of something bad happening to her again it took her extra convincing him and promising him that she'll be fine and won't go put without him or anyone watching her. She didn't go anywhere without Stormfly who took on the responsibility in not letting her rider get hurt again. Both girls seemed to grow even closer.

Toothless still was protective of her but knew she could handle herself. But that didn't stop him from every once and a while asking her to ride him.

As it turned out over the past 5 years both Toothless and Astrid have developed a relationship where both were protective of the other. They were friends and some might even say they cared about each other like brother and sister.

Sure it wasn't as strong as his relationship with Hiccup (both were now rarely away from the other and enjoyed the time they got alone to spend time inventing crazy new riding techniques or discovering new lands).

But one thing was for sure... both Astrid and Toothless would always be there when the other needed it.

After all that what friends are for?


	7. Bonus: Dragon Racing

**Bonus: Dragon Racing**

Its been a couple of months since the death of her husband, her son becoming chief while his dragon turned into the alpha dragon and since she came back to live on Berk.

Valka was able to see just how much Berk changed after the 20 years she's been gone.

For one there were lots and lots of new houses (shouldn't come so much of a surprise, but still), Gobber acting like a dentist and sometimes doctor to the dragons, dragons of course were welcomed and not killed, but surprising the biggest change was seeing the babies she once knew grown up and trained dragon riders.

She was surprised by how they've grown. Hiccup went from being the little sickly baby she would hold in her arms and rock to sleep when he was little and now-now- he was grown. He became a man and Valka didn't see it.

The twins hadn't really changed in personality since they still hit each other when they were small, Fishlegs only seemed to have grown in size and mind, and Snotlout, well, and he's still the same strong and arrogant baby she knew.

She also saw how a certain blonde female has grown.

Valka saw Astrid when she was just a babe in her mother's arm (Valka was upset when she discovered that Hilgrid died, they were friends after all and would visit the other often with their babies). Astrid was born a couple weeks after Hiccup.

To Valka, Astrid was the most adorable female baby she's seen. And she only grew into her looks.

She could see why her son fell for the strong, intelligent, stubborn, beautiful, and competitive lass that Astrid had become.

So here she was with Hiccup watching one of those famed Dragon Racing the Hooligan's were proud of.

According to Gobber, it's a sport that the kids came up with and that, they and the dragons have a lot of fun competing against each other. He also mentioned that Astrid just so happened to be the leading champion. That is if Hiccup doesn't compete. Of course nothing beats the speed of a Night Fury but according to just about anyone in the tribe, Astrid gives Hiccup a hard time in trying to win. Apparently she has a lot of tricks.

So it's because of this that Valka finds herself here at her son's side with Gobber during this Dragon Race.

Her son wanted to compete, probably to get back at Astrid after that particular close race where she managed to beat him by using her acrobatic skills to steal the sheep from him and score first, something he still resents her but he enjoys making her mad with bringing up his many past wins, but Gobber told him it would probably be best to watch this race where his father did. Valka enjoyed it when Gobber brought up the last time they raced and that Astrid stole the black sheep from both Ruffnut and Tuffnut and scored the points. She loved the fact that her daughter in law (though not yet announced or confirmed) won the race by refusing to go down so easily. Valka would be deeply lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the flushed look on Hiccup's face when Gobber mentioned that when Astrid scored, Stoick got up cheering, "That's my future daughter in law!" looks like even though they were separated, her late husband and she still thought alike.

"Oh and there they go," Gobber said.

Valka looked up to the sky and indeed the racers were up and flying.

She was impressed by the speed they were using and the skills they used. Those dragon lessons really helped in something.

While they flew she heard a small whine.

She looked over to where her son was looking to the skies, no doubt looking for Astrid; she discovered Toothless looking sadly up to the sky.

She smiled realizing what it was. He wanted to race too.

"Want to race don't ya boy?" Valka asked the dragon who looked up to her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no boy, I don't race, I barely know how it's played," Valka laughed at the dragons falling face, so much for getting a ride.

"Sorry bud maybe next time," Hiccup said petting his friends head in comfort.

Toothless just stared at him, like he didn't get the point at all. Why wait next time if they could go now?

"Okay bud I'll see if Astrid will take you racing next time," Hiccup sighed in defeat.

Hiccup swears its something in Toothless' that just make him bend to the dragons every will. A fact Toothless was well aware of and used it to get his way, mostly when it came to flying or getting fish.

Toothless just responds by licking him in the face happy with the prospect of being able to compete and win. Astrid's been rubbing off on him.

Hiccup just complained at the saliva that covered his face making both Gobber and Valka laugh at the two friend's interaction.

Astrid could ride Toothless? Her son never mentioned anything about his girlfriend being able to ride Toothless. Or that Toothless enjoyed having anyone, but Hiccup ride him.

"Since when does Astrid ride Toothless?" Valka asked her son.

"Well next to me, Astrid is the only one that Toothless actually allows to ride him, they have this weird protective bond," Hiccup shrugged before he jumped up cheering after Astrid scored a point. Poor sheep, it looked uncomfortable in the net.

"Protective bond?" Valka asked confused.

She thought that only Hiccup had a bond with Toothless. She didn't imagine that Astrid too had a bond with the dragon. She didn't even know that the dragon was friendly with anyone but her son, her, and of course Stoick, Toothless looked just as upset as Hiccup when Stoick didn't move.

"Oh yeah it's like this sort of, 'I protect you and I know you protect me' kind of thing, they've had before I even woke up after the whole leg thing," Hiccup explained looking at the sky for the riders.

Valka frowned, not because of her son's girlfriend having a bond with the dragon, but because she didn't like hearing of the time that her son lost a leg at the young age of 14.

"That's good," Valka nodded.

"Yeah I'm grateful for it too considering that I know she'll have someone other than me and Stormfly to have her back," Hiccup said to his mother.

Valka once again nodded turning her head back to the race.

After some cheering, some laughs, some excitement, and some fear the game was over and like the rest she cheered when Astrid scored the winning point, seems like Snotlout and Fishlegs still are pining after Ruffnut even though she seemed a little too interested in Eret, Son of Eret.

In honor of her late husband and to embarrass her son, Valka decided to have a little fun.

"Woo! That's my daughter in law!" She yelled smiling as Astrid did her victory run.

"Mom!" Hiccup complained red in the face.

Astrid, hearing the exchange between mother and son turned to look at them and almost lose her handing on Stormfly's saddle. Luckily she got hold of it. It was when Snotlout crashed against Stormfly that really sent Astrid flying through the air, every gasped including Valka and Hiccup.

"Come on bud we got to- Bud?" Hiccup shouted. He was going to go on Toothless to save Astrid since Stormfly for caught up with Hookfang and the other dragons, only to discover that Toothless vanished.

Valka also wondered where the dragon could have gone and judging by Astrid's screaming as she fell closer to the ground she didn't have enough time before she crashed against the ground. The floor still wanted its hug, even after all these years.

Valka was about to jump on Cloudjumper only to hear the familiar screech from below.

Quickly moving to the edge she was able to make out Toothless' figure gliding though the mist that decided to show up. Why did they get the sudden idea to Dragon Race above the mountain? Seriously Hiccup should make a sign! Wait Vikings don't read a lot. Yep, today was one hell of a day right?

"Hiccup!'' Valka yelled turning her head to her son who was worried beyond belief for his missing girlfriend.

Hiccup quickly turned his attention to his mother to see her kneeling at the edge of the mountain. Seriously this would be the last time they have a Dragon Race this high. Never again, Hiccup vowed, not just for the protection of his girlfriend but for the other riders as well. Why does it seem that Astrid always finds herself getting into life or death situations!?

He ran to where his mother was and both looked over the edge, behind them a crowd began forming also looking for their lost champion. Even the dragon looked but they didn't go after Astrid since they knew Toothless could be the only one who could catch her. Stormfly didn't fly for worry of possibly crashing against the other dragon, and risk loosing her friend.

For a few agonizing minutes everyone stood in silence waiting for the return of the black/blue dragon to with the familiar female Viking that everyone knew their new Chief would be lost if he lost her.

Hiccup was waiting. Anxiously for anything to show that his girlfriend did not fall to her death. He didn't think he could take another death, especially since he was considering proposing. It didn't help that everyone in the tribe seemed to drop hints to her but luckily she wasn't able to connect the dots just yet.

Hiccup heard someone sigh, and he could feel people begin to move from the edge with depressed looking faces and his stomachs dropped at the realization.

She didn't make it. Toothless wasn't fast enough to catch her. He wasn't fast enough to catch her. Now they were giving up that she didn't make it. Who invented Dragon Racing? He wanted to murder them. Wait it was him and the rest of his friends who invented it for fun. Some fun they had today.

Valka sighed hoping her son would be strong enough to make it past another death. But because this was Astrid she knew her son would have an exceptionally long time in depression. One that maybe he wouldn't get out of. She knew what it's like loosing a loved one. She felt it and couldn't deny the fact that every time she thought about her late husband she would feel a painful stab to her chest when she realized she would never see him again.

"Hiccup," Valka said to her son placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup didn't answer instead choosing to look down at the mist for any sign of his girlfriend or best friend but finding none and he refused to believe that she was gone. He didn't like thinking negative instead choosing to think positive. That she'll come back. She had to.

"Hiccup, come now son," Valka said standing up and trying to get Hiccup off the ground too. At least they can try and search for her body and not leave it to the wild dragons.

Hiccup refused to leave the spot because if he did then it would sink in. She wasn't coming back.

"Hiccup please we can at least get her body," Valka said trying to convince her son. She herself felt heartbroken but she had to be strong for her son. How could a normal day go so wrong?

Hiccup, deciding it was best to listen to his mother got up and with her guidance, both made their way down the mountain.

He didn't think about anything, his mind was blank, and he felt like screaming but didn't find the energy to do so.

The walk down the mountain was a blur. He didn't really remember going down the mountain at all, the only he thought about was that Astrid was gone.

When they finally arrived down at the mountain everyone was standing there waiting for orders.

Hiccup realized that his village, his people needed him to make a decision and he found the strength in him to at least make one.

Find Astrid's body.

He never called the order.

His mind was stopped when he realized that behind them, various trees were broken and branches were scattered.

It reminded him from when he found Toothless for the first time.

With that in mind Hiccup ran following the destruction of the tress and the broken ground below while his mother called after him before she too followed him. She knows for a fact that once Haddock men set their mind to something they wouldn't be stopped.

The village not finding anything else better to do followed the mother and son through the woods.

Hiccup followed breathing deeply since running wasn't really his thing, what with his prophetic not being entirely friendly with the ground on occasions.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted grabbing her son by his shoulders and turning him around to face her. Lucky she's lived with dragons enough to have strength but boy did her son have hidden strength deep inside him, defiantly from Stoick.

"Mom let go!" Hiccup shouted trying to get out of his mothers grasp but she did have some strength on her.

"Hiccup please I know it's hard but you have-"

A small call echoed through the forest.

That made Hiccup and Valka stop.

They stayed silent for some time while the rest of the village caught up.

The call was heard again.

Hiccup smiled when he heard that call. He would know that call anywhere.

Without missing a single second more Hiccup called back.

A second later the call was heard again.

Hiccup smiled before he took off running again but this time following the call and making calls of his own to make sure he was going the right way.

Valka followed close behind shocked that her son was able to make a perfect copy of a dragon call.

But not every dragons call… a Night Furies call.

Before she knew it she was in small clearing.

She looks to the ground and gasped… Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried happy to see his best friend alive.

Toothless responded with a small whine.

Valka knelt down beside he son and in front of the dragon.

She couldn't help but notice that Astrid was nowhere to be seen.

Where was she? Wasn't that the reason he jumped off a cliff in the first place?

Before her question was asked Toothless lifted a wing to reveal none other than Astrid who was curled tightly against Toothless seemingly unconscious but after a few moments she opened her eyes.

"Hey babe," Astrid rasped out looking at Hiccup who smiled at her before he launched forward and took he in his arms.

"Thank Odin your safe! I thought for a second I lost you," Hiccup muttered into her hair as he squeezed her tight.

"Can't get rid of me even if you tried," Astrid coughed out a laugh hugging time tightly as well.

Hiccup laughed into her hair her tight not wanting to let her go. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

The village rejoiced in happiness in knowing that one of their own was alive and well. That Astrid was going to be fine, that she was going to get through this. Not only that, but Hiccup and her could finally be together, that is when and if Hiccup finally asks her.

The couple happily reunited with Hiccup now holding her and swinging her around. Normally Astrid would have punched him for making her look like such a little girl in love, but right now she did look like it and for once she just didn't care. All she did care about was being with him, Valka knelt down by Toothless and gave him a good pat on the head.

Toothless purred in response not just because of the feeling of victory he got from the pat but by the looks of pure joy that were on both his rider's face and his mates faces.

He didn't think twice about going after her when she fell. He didn't react like the others who stayed frozen in shock not knowing what to do, he immediately took action. He's grown used to having to take action, its not easy after all having to save your friend every time he decides doing something reckless and in Toothless' mind, something that's stupid.

Luckily he plummeted fast enough to catch up to her and Astrid, not liking being considered some maiden in needing saving took the action in trying to get herself in his saddle. She managed but not fast enough to fly them both out. Toothless knew it was too late to take to the skies again and resulted in wrapping her in his wings for the crash to the ground.

They stayed there while both tried to regain their heads. Both were dizzy and slightly hurt from the crash but alive. On the upside, the floor finally got the hug it's been waiting for, for years.

Astrid wasn't unconscious but chose to close her eyes when she felt Toothless wrap his wings around her and move her from the saddle to his chest where he knew she would be safe and diminish her fall more.

They both were safe and that's all Toothless cared about at the moment.

Hiccup put Astrid back on the ground before he grabbed her and kissed her.

Astrid, again, would've pushed him away from being like this but she understood and she too wanted it. So she did what any reasonably girlfriend would do when they just realize they survived a death fall...she kissed him back.

"You did well ye protective dragon," Valka praised Toothless who was now standing and shaking himself off from the dirt that covered his body and in the process covering other Vikings with the dust, they complained of course as they also began to dust off.

Astrid smiled up at Hiccup after he finished his kissing assault on her. Both gazed into the others eye happy that they were together and well.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," Hiccup whispered to her resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes and enjoying this moment, because to be honest, when is Astrid going to let him do something like this again.

"You'll mourn, you'll cry, and you'll be utterly devastated that you'll move on," Astrid shrugged not really wanting to get into this type of conversation but trying to cheer him up. She never really liked seeing him so negative. She's so used to see him looking and thinking in the positive way that it's unsettling for him to sound negative.

Hiccup opened his eyes to glare at her. He was thankful for her in trying to lift the mood but then annoyed that she sounded sarcastic in her own way.

"You won't need to this because it's never going to happen," Astrid promised him as she brought her hands to his face, lightly caressing his cheeks.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you can't get rid of me easily,' Astrid added laughing and out of sheer joy and at her poor attempt to make him feel better, Hiccup laughed too.

"I'm going to hold you that," Hiccup promised her.

Astrid gave him a smile before she turned and knelt to the ground to where Toothless was.

"Thank you Toothless...for protecting me…I always know I can count on you to catch me if I ever fall," Astrid said to her friend or more like her dragon brother.

"What about me I'm your boyfriend," Hiccup joked.

Astrid looked at him with eyes telling him not now, but she still looked lovingly at him also in way that she told him that she knows he will.

"You know I have your back too, right Toothless?" Astrid asked the dragon turning back to face him. She didn't like knowing that while she knew Toothless would always protect her in some way that he didn't know that she'll always protect him too.

Toothless responded by licking her in the face and though Hiccup would complain, Astrid didn't complain. She took this that he knew. For that she was grateful because she felt honored to have a dragon friend like Toothless in her life.

Before anything else she heard the familiar squawk and turned to fin Stormfly there standing next to her. Astrid immediately launched on cooing and petting her friend, her best dragon female friend. Both girls reunited never wanting to part or go through something like that again.

"Looks like we're all together," Valka announced as she stood next to Toothless with her hand on his head stroking it lovingly.

Astrid stopped caressing Stormfly and without another word she launched herself on the unsuspecting woman.

Valka stumbled, not expecting the sudden act of care but from the smile on Hiccup's face she returned the hug. According to the village it was rare that Astrid showed this much affection and the only exceptions were Hiccup, Stormfly and now Valka was certain, Toothless was also included in that little circle. Valka felt warm inside from the hug Astrid was giving her, she felt loved even, like she has another child, a daughter. And like the rest of the village, Valka felt herself wishing that Hiccup would just ask Astrid to marry him, when both women separated from the other, but not enough to break the embrace.

Valka smiled down at the younger woman brushing a price of her hair aside before she brought a hand to rest on Astrid's cheek, who gave a gentle nuzzle feeling the love of a mother that she never got from her mother. Since Astrid lost her mother at a young age she never got the chance to truly bond with another woman and not to mention, her father and her weren't really close. He still didn't approve of the dragon racing but he tolerated it at best, knowing there wasn't anything he could say or do to his stubborn daughter.

"I'm glad yer safe dear," Valka told Astrid bringing her in for another hug.

"Thanks, I really don't know where I'd be if Toothless wasn't there, always ready to protect me or help me or listen to me or really be there for me in his own way," Astrid revealed stealing a look at the dragon that gave out a proud puff of his chest at the mention of his name.

"Really now, now that might be a good story," Valka said separating herself from her but grabbing her arms in excitement.

"Stories," Astrid corrected with a smile.

"How come I never heard these stories?" Hiccup asks walking to them with a smile on face. He was happy to know that two of the most important woman on his life seemed to be bonding.

"You never asked, right Toothless?" Astrid said turning to the dragon who gave her his special little smile he only saves for her. Just like he has a special smile for Hiccup, which just so happens to be two actually, the happy special Toothless smile and apparently the smug smile, each only Hiccup able to see (even though he hates the smug smile), Toothless has a smile for Astrid too.

"Well why don't we go back to the village so you can tell us these stories of yers," Valka bargained.

"Well I hope you're in for one long night Valka," Astrid laughed.

"I think I can make it," Valka smiled back at the younger woman.

Astrid smiled back.

And so it was that they all walked back to the village. The tribe threw a small rejoice of happiness for there not so dead Dragon Racing champion.

After that, Valka, Hiccup and Astrid (the dragons too!) all went to the house Hiccup shared with his father his entire life.

And true to her word Astrid, told each and every time Toothless was there to protect her. She told them from the beginning from where Toothless protected her against the storm, and both Valka and Hiccup smiled at that and Hiccup smiled sadly when she told him about when she was holding his hand.

Astrid told them about when Toothless scared away any male that wasn't Hiccup, which Hiccup smile cheeky and earn a punch from Astrid followed by a comment about since Toothless chased all the guys away she was stuck with him...Valka and her laughed while Hiccup glared at both, while trying to hold back the grin.

Astrid also talked about, after a bit of convincing and nudging from Toothless, about how Toothless was there when she dealt with her insecurities about being different from the other girls, Hiccup mentally yelled a himself for not realizing earlier, while Valka though upset about hearing the same insecurities Valka herself had, she smiled when Astrid told the part on where Toothless went to comfort her in the forest.

Astrid told about the time the dragons attacked, both Valka and Hiccup frowned when she said that...they didn't like the thought of her almost dying in the place dragons originally where killed but again smiled when she said Toothless came to her rescue.

She even told about the time when Toothless and she were captured by Dragon Pirates, Hiccup snickered at her nickname for them, and when Hiccup and Valka found out about the whipping both were clearly upset.

And so the night was spent with laughter, flirting (you can guess by who), sassy and sarcastic remarks (this by all three), jokes, a few glares and of course smiles.

Toothless like always walked Astrid home, even though Stormfly joined too.

"Ye truly have a special girl there Hiccup," Valka told her son as they watched Astrid go.

"I know and I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon,' Hiccup said smiling to his mother.

"Well then, how come I she isn't wearing a ring?" Valka challenged grinning to herself. Hiccup just makes it too easy to tease him.

Hiccup glared at her.

"I'm working on it okay," Hiccup said exaggerating remembering the time he and his father had this talk. At least his mother was kind enough not to bring in the dreaded 'Talk,' Hiccup wouldn't stop blushing for a week every time he looked at Astrid or his father. Of course Toothless wasn't much help either since the dragon took great enjoyment in teasing Hiccup in his own Night Fury way. Jerk.

"I want to have grandchildren before I die,'' Valka shrugged going to the room, Stoick and her used before she left.

"Mom! Really, you're like dad! I promise tomorrow I'll do it," Hiccup said exasperated throwing his hands into the air. Well, so much for being kind.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Goodnight son," Valka waved happily before she heard him groan in annoyance that all of his plans were going to have to be pushed earlier than he expected. He fell for the trick. Woman, could be very sneaky, cruel and evil sometime

As she lay in bed thinking about today Valka realized something that she never really thought could exist.

Just like Hiccup and Toothless had a bond Astrid also shared a bond with her dragon Stormfly.

Hiccup and Toothless may be brothers while Astrid and Stormfly were sisters.

But Toothless and Astrid were like brother and sister.

That was why Toothless was so protective about her. He cared about her like he's never cared about another female. They were protective of each other, they listened to each other, the other was always there when the other needed it, they could always count on each other, and they both clearly deeply loved each other like siblings.

And it was true what Astrid said earlier...she could always count on Toothless for being there for her and Toothless can always s count on her for anything.

**AN- Words have no meaning to just how sorry I am for the many (many) grammer mistakes this had, again I truly appreciate everyone who took the liberty in reviewing (kindly) and giving advice. This is what being on fan fiction is all about, helping each other improve the others writing with great advice. I have no idea where this idea came from, I just think that through the years Toothless must have come to care about Astrid almost like he does with Hiccup (who saw how happy Toothless was to see her when Astrid comfronted Hiccup after the dragon racing, or when he glanced at her when they met Eret). Anyways, really everyone thanks. **


End file.
